


Rossignol

by Skylarks_Lament



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wolves, Bickering, Biting, Blood Drinking, Drama, F/M, Magical Pregnancy, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Romance, Shameless Smut, Unrealistic Sex, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylarks_Lament/pseuds/Skylarks_Lament
Summary: When I awoke in a dark dungeon, feeling thirsty for something that couldn´t be water, with new powers but no memory of who I was, I knew things weren´t bad. They were disastrous.Only a miracle would be able to help me. A miracle consisting of a Necromancer, a Master Vampire and my one true Mate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to another guilty pleasure of mine, which is vampires and werewolves and the Paranormal Stuff :-)  
> I started writing this about a year ago and I thought why not post it?  
> If you know the Anita Blake series, yay. If you don´t I hope you are reading because you are an ARMY, like me.
> 
> There will be smut and blood and I am really looking forward to it. teehee ;-)

When I awoke I was alone.

Alone, in the everlasting darkness of nothingness. By nothingness I mean I was in a room, brick walls all around me, some pipes laying around and a little puddle of water around one of the pipes. Nothing else.  
I didn't want to do the obvious stupid thing and say Hello, I could clearly see no one was here and then I noticed; I was able to see in total darkness. My night vision had always been crap, because, you know, no light, no sight. But now... I was clearly able to see. The second thing I noticed was the smell. It smelled old and moldy, like the building I was trapped in, was centuries old; It smelled like crap. I frowned. My throat felt parched. I needed something to drink but I felt like it wasn't water I wanted.  
I got up from my position on the floor and walked around the rectangular room. There was no fucking door. How the hell did I get in here? What had happened anyway that ended with me in a dungeon, imprisoned with no idea what I was doing there?  
There was a little door above me, at least it looked like it. I must have been thrown in here, strange, though, I didn't feel very hurt. I didn't feel hurt at all. My clothes were dirty and smelled like I could use hot water and some soap but otherwise, I felt fine... except that burning sensation in my throat, which was getting stronger.  
"Fuck..." I mumbled and looked around. No chair, or desk or anything. Just me, the walls and no one else.  
  
Hours, maybe days passed and I began pacing around. Something was wrong with me. I hadn't needed to use the toilet, I didn't feel like I actually needed to breathe but I was getting hungrier. Hungry for something I couldn't put my head around. I didn't want soda or water. Something was telling me I wanted blood. Blood from another person, which frightened me. Like I could actually drink that.  
Somewhere in all the thinking and trying to stay calm I tried to jump up and maybe reach the door. I knew I wouldn't, but no one would see how stupid I looked.  
I jumped and didn't quite reach the door but I levitated or at least I could swear that I had.  
After staying in the air for a few seconds I fell to the floor. What the actual fuck?!  
It took me a few more tries and some incoherent mumbling on my part to get it right. At some point, I was convinced I was dreaming. This couldn't be real. Humans didn't levitate!!! I thought I was going crazy but then dying alone in a dungeon didn't appeal to me and I wasn't a friend of giving up anyway.  
When I finally reached that door I was able to simply push it open. Sunlight hit me right in the face and I felt myself burning. My skin literally peeled itself off as soon as it hit the light. The pain was unbearable and I fell back to the depth of my lonely dungeon, rolling away from the sunlight immediately.  
I screamed my heart out, it hurt so much. There was no mirror but I felt the bones on my face when I touched my cheeks. My skin had melted off me. Now that I was out of the light, the pain was getting less but as my face healed, I felt my thirst increase. Why was my face healing? I panicked.  
What was wrong with me???  
  
By the time I calmed down the sun was gone and my face had healed but the thirst was overwhelming. I was thinking about biting someone's neck open and simply taking what I needed and I was losing the fight against that urge. Breathing in the fresh air didn´t really help.  
I jumped up to the opening on the roof and got out of that hell hole. I had no idea where I was. There was just trees and bushes, the light sound of the forest all around me and a half moon shining above.

I heard the sound of a car engine nearby. Perhaps I was somewhere outside a city. A street had to be nearby so I followed the noise.   
Walking seemed the only thing I was able to do at this point until I remembered I was somehow able to levitate. My body felt like a stone when I tried to fly as if I didn't have enough energy to do anything but walk and that's what I did. I walked through the forest, at least for a few miles before I saw the street. Hitchhiking had never been my favorite means of transportation but I didn't really have a choice at this point. At least 10 cars drove by me before someone was finally willing to stop their car for me. It was a blue Prius, fancy that.

  
They rolled down a window and I was hit by the scent of blood. The guy wasn't hurt though. I could smell it, running through his veins. I could hear his heart in my ears, impossibly loud, pumping blood through his system, keeping him alive. The thirst was everything I could think about and still, I managed to ask.  
"Where is this and what day is it?"  
"It's the highway to St. Louis, chickie, and it's September 2nd. What hole did you crawl out of?"  
September 2nd. It'd been in that hole for five days then. The last date I consciously remembered was August 29th.  
"Can you take me to St. Louis? I think I was kidnapped or something."  
"Sure, kid. Get in."  
I did and immediately I knew it was a bad idea. I wanted to drink so badly. I was so hungry!  
"So what's your name, kid? Perhaps I've heard of you before..."  
I thought about that for a second. What was my name indeed?  
I looked at the old man. He was wearing a baseball cap, probably to hide his receding blonde hair line. His eyes were an unimpressive kind of brown and he was probably 30 years older than me. He also smelled of a lot like cigarettes and I told myself he would taste bad. I didn't want to bite this guy. He was being nice and taking me, a total stranger, to the next best city. I thought about something else. What was my name? Who was I? What had happened to me?  
"I'm Laura... I think." I said and as soon as I said it, I knew that really was my name. Forget about the surname though. I couldn't think of one.  
"Laura, huh? Didn't hear about a missing Laura in the last week or so. Are you sure? Should I take you to the police?"  
"Yes, please. I was locked in some basement for at least five days. Perhaps my family or someone has been looking for me..."  
Did I have a family though? I wasn't sure.

  
"Ok, poor kid."  
I smiled. I wasn't a kid, but I let him call me that.  
"Thank you, sir. You are very kind..."  
"Don't mention it. I'm Bud, by the way."  
A voice in my head kept telling me to drink, to bite Bud and satisfy my thirst for blood but I fought against it. The voice was like a malicious whisper, urging me to kill this innocent man that was just trying to help me and I fought harder. I wouldn't kill him, I wasn't a monster.  
"Miss, hope you don't mind me asking but you are a vamp, aren't you?"  
I looked at him. He was concentrating on the road but had probably seen my fangs. I touched them and yes, I had fangs. They'd been there since I had woken up in that basement but I preferred to ignore them. Ignoring things, makes them lose importance.  
"It would seem so..."  
"Just a question, Miss. My daughter in law is a vamp, I'm fine with you being one."  
I hummed my answer and tried to ignore the voice in my head. It kept telling me to bite this man and it was getting louder, more insistent as my hunger was getting worse.  
  
"Please go faster..." I asked. "I need to go to the police station sooner rather than later..."  
He drove faster and it took every ounce of my I-don't-care-for-voices-in-my-head attitude to make it through the drive without killing Bud. By the time we arrived, I knew I'd suck him dry and kill him if I didn't fight harder still. He dropped me off at the police station and wished me luck. He also asked if he should accompany me but I didn't hear that anymore. I just ran into the police station and screamed at the first officer I saw, who was staring down at his phone: "Restrain me!"  
He jumped and looked at me like I'd gone crazy but wouldn't move from his desk. So I screamed again after I had punched the desk to pieces in one hit.

"Restrain me, or I'll fucking kill everyone in here!!!"  
That got me the attention I wanted. Every single policeman pointed a gun at me and they might have just killed me on the spot but I had rights as a vampire too. They weren´t going to just shoot me.    
The voice in my head was starting to overwhelm me. I crouched on the floor ready to attack and bared my fangs.  
"Restrain me, please! Someone stop me, please, please!!!"  
_"Kill them!"_ The voice ordered. The tone was getting more commanding by the second and I had almost lost my willpower to not kill anybody. I needed blood, I wanted to feed, so hungry.  
  
Most officers held up their crosses and were really surprised when they wouldn't glow. I was a vampire, they should glow, but didn't. I didn´t mean any harm. In fact, I was trying to save everyone from me.  I felt myself getting angry. Angry at my predicament, angry at waking up in a de facto dungeon, without really knowing what had happened to me. I had been turned into a vampire and I didn't know why or by whom. I didn't even know who the fuck I was except that my name was Laura.  
The voice in my head spoke again and I screamed at it to shut the hell up. The officers looked confused, as no one had said anything. I had yelled that out loud.   
Then I felt my anger leave me. It was sucked out of me by something or someone. My legs wouldn't carry me any longer. I fell to the floor.  
"Anita, what are you doing?"  
"Restraining her like she asked, Dolph. She is a newborn vampire, she hasn't fed, but she is fighting the urge to eat all of you."  
I turned to look for the source of that voice. It was a petite woman, in black jeans and sneakers. Her hair was curly and black as night and skin so pale I thought she probably never hit the sun much.  
She came closer, her whole being telling me that she was in control, she was strong, she could control me.  
The voices in my head became quiet, but the thirst was still there. She was in my head now and her voice was soothing, yet domineering. Her power, whatever it was, made me calm down, made me relax and stay on the floor.  
She came to me, a gun pointed directly at my head.  
"This is what we are going to do. You'll let the nice officers put you in handcuffs, then we are going somewhere safe for you and everyone else. If you move, I'll shoot. Understood?"  
I nodded but she repeated: "Are we clear? Answer me!"  
I felt compelled to answer her.  
"Crystal clear..."  
She then winked at one of the officers and I was put in handcuffs and chain with crosses keeping me from moving. I could probably have just burst out of them otherwise. I was then taken away and I just went. She would probably be very cross with me if I didn't.  
  
I was put in a cell without windows and bars made of massive steel. My thirst wasn't quenched but I felt like I had gained some of my control. The voice was gone. There was only a trace of her power left. It was cold like she commanded death itself. I could have sworn I'd seen her somewhere but I couldn't remember.  
I was then subjected to talk to a lawyer, that asked me endless questions I couldn't answer. I only remembered my name and the date before I was imprisoned.  
The only thing they could charge me with was assaulting a policeman and I hadn't even really done that. Destruction of property was the second charge. I had destroyed a table, true.  
When I demanded to see the woman called Anita, I was denied.  
They kept me for hours in that room, making me answer the same questions with the same answer until a man named Zebrowski questioned me, but I wouldn't talk to him either.

  
"I will only speak to Anita." I probably had repeated that for the 100th time now.  
"Why do you want to speak to Blake? She's not here and will probably not help you either."  
Anita Blake... that name did ring a bell in my head. I was sure I'd seen her on the news sometime. She worked as an animator for Animators Inc. and was dating the Master of the City of St. Louis. The Master... if anyone could help me, then it was her. I needed to speak to her.  
"I will only speak to Anita..."

Repeating myself a few more times and going on a hunger strike, got me what I wanted in the end. I refused every single meal offered to me and two days later I felt too weak to even walk to the room I was being questioned in.  
I was chained to a chair, my head hung low as I didn´t even have the strength to move anymore. I was made to wait an hour probably until she finally opened the door. She came inside with a file and a bag of blood and sat down in front of me. Her outfit was slightly dressier than the one I had previously seen her in and she was wearing makeup. What a pretty woman, I thought and then looked at the bag. I knew I needed it but I felt too weak to even try and grab it. I was chained anyway.  
"I haven't slept a wink, I'm late for a date and I don't have much patience, so speak."  
What a pleasant woman, I thought.  
"I'm Laura..." I said and instantly felt kinda stupid. Best introduction ever.  
"I know. Laura Ferguson, 26 years old, musical theatre student. You've been gone from your dorm for a week now. Some of your friends notified the police but until now, no one was able to tell what happened to you."  
All of that was news to me. I had no idea.

  
"What happened to you?"  
"I don't remember. I woke up in an underground cellar or dungeon and only got out because apparently, I can levitate now that I'm a vampire."  
"Who made you?" she asked.  
"I don't know. I woke up alone but there was a voice in my head telling me to feed, to kill the man that took me into the city and just feed on everything. I haven't fed yet and I didn't kill anyone, I swear."  
"Bullshit. You are the newly dead. You shouldn't be able to control the urge to feed. You've been a vampire for a week and you want me to believe you haven't killed anyone?"  
I felt myself getting angry again. Damn, she was mean.  
"I told you. I was taken to town by a guy named Bud. He is still alive and I came to the police station directly so I couldn't do anything to anyone. I'll swear on whatever you want."  
She came over and opened the bag of blood. Immediately my nose was overwhelmed by the smell and the need to quench my thirst but I didn't really want to drink that. How disgusting.  
"Drink. You are weak right now and I don't know what might happen to you if you don't at least drink a bit now. Normally new vampires drink within the first three days. You have long passed that."  
She put the opening on my lips and I drank. The first sip was like coming home from a really bad day. I tried to ignore this was actually blood I was drinking and swallowed the heavy liquid down my throat. When I finished I felt much better. My strength returned.  
  
"You look almost alive now. You really haven't been dead longer for more than a week..." she remarked.  
"The only thing I remember is my name. I have no idea what happened to me."  
She went back and sat on the table.  
"Why did you want to talk to me and just me?"  
"Because I felt your power. I was losing control of myself and I didn't want to kill anyone. You controlled me. And I happen to know you are dating the Master Vampire of St. Louis. I knew if anyone could help me, it was you."

 

"...And why do you think I'm going to help you?"

"Because I'm asking nicely?" I said and flashed my fangs more than I wanted to. 

"Sorry, but I don't have time for this..."

She got up and I needed to find a reason why she should help me fast. A better one than being cheeky ass vampire. 

"Look, I have no idea who I am. I have no idea why I was made into a vampire and now that my diet consists of other people's blood I'm sure my dorm will not tolerate me any longer, my job is probably gone too. I cannot finish school and I have no idea how to be a vampire. The police will just lock me up because I am what I am now. I don't have time to begrudge that fact, I need someone to teach me, to be my mentor or at least show me how to control myself long enough so I don't go around killing people immediately. Rumor has it you are the Master's lady love, fiancée or whatever. At least take me to him. I need to speak to him, or to someone who can show me how to survive in this new world. Or better who can teach me how not to kill people every day. I know you are the Executioner too. They will send you to kill me if I do something that's against the law. Will you be able to kill me, knowing fully well that I begged you to help me be a better... vampire? That I told you, I didn't want to be let loose on society without knowing how to control myself?"

She stopped for a second and seemed to think about that. I was sure I was winning so I let her ponder for a second. 

"You are asking me to take you to my master. You are aware that he is THE master of St. Louis and that you will be required to take an oath to him and from then on obey his orders."

"I'm also pretty sure I will be required to obey your orders. As long as they make sense, sure."

"You are very naive. What if I or the master tell you to do horrible things?" she asked, gaze gone stone cold.

She was trying to scare me off and even as a human I had never been naive or easy to scare. I just didn't give a fuck. I had a goal, I was going to reach that goal. Simple as that. 

"I may not remember who I am but I heard enough about you and your master to risk that possibility. Some of the officers called you the whore of Babylon, dating multiple vampires and shapeshifters but still engaged to the biggest baddest of them all. A lady officer said you were a sexual sadist and another called you a pedophile for dating men that are multiple years your junior. I've heard that you shoot first, then ask questions later. I've heard you are powerful beyond measure and that you should be a shapeshifter but you don't shift. In fact, you carry so many flavors of lycanthropy that no one understands the fact you haven't shifted yet."

I gave her innocent eyes. No one had told me actually. I had heard their thoughts. Funny enough though, I couldn't hear hers at all. She was completely closed off like she had built a wall out of metal and worked really hard at keeping that barrier up against strangers. 

"I also heard that most of the officers would take you as a backup if things went bad really quickly. They may not like your lifestyle but so far no one has questioned your honor or sense of fair play. I've heard that your master has the reputation of being the hottest, most seductive creature of all, magnificent and scary in his power but if I learned anything it is that behind every strong man there is a strong woman so I'm actually counting on you being ruthless, very sexually active and probably a bit mean but you seem to be fair and take care of your people. You are also pretty indestructible as I heard you've been almost killed multiple times and always emerge stronger."

I pulled on my chains and they cracked a little. She pulled her gun on me the moment I moved but I tried to look as harmless as possible. Vampires and harmless? Yeah, right. 

"So what I'm doing is, going with the biggest and baddest. I'm a 5-day old vampire. I'll either get myself killed or others and I don't want that. I need guidance and you are the biggest and baddest, most secure power base I can attach myself to. You'll help me and I'll try to become an asset to you, in any way possible. Just take me with you. Don't leave me..."

I tried to put as much urgency behind that statement as I could. I needed her to take me with her. So long as I was completely clueless I needed someone to protect me. I knew she would. 

Anita Blake was motionless for a moment like she was thinking about my request really hard. Then she said something aloud that didn't make any sense to me. 

"Stop that!" And I clearly saw her get goosebumps all over. I wisely never commented on that fact and didn't offer an answer. 

"Fine..." she said after some time. "The master wants to meet you. He told me to bring you to our...meeting as soon as I am able to get you out of here..."

"Really?" I asked. That was fast. How had they...

"He just told me. We can speak mind to mind..." she explained, a big frown on her face.

I extended my hand in her direction. "Thank you, Ms. Blake. I'll work very hard to not disappoint you."

She looked at it for a second then took it and we both jumped. I felt like I was struck by lightning. She powers called to me, like a siren to a sailor. She was so powerful, my skin crawled with the sensation of it. 

Her power was overwhelming but also had a sweet undertone to it. Like she could destroy me with thought alone but could also be the best thing I had ever encountered in my life. I needed a home, a new life. She could offer all of that. 

We let go of our hands, she held hers, as if she had burned herself. I simply stared at her even more determined to fight for a place in her world, life, whatever. 

"What was that?" I asked. 

"My necromancy recognizes you...like we have met before but I can't say where..."

I was sure we had never met before but I might be wrong. I was the one that didn't remember anything about herself.  

"I'll get the paperwork started to get you out of here. In the meantime, behave yourself..."

"As my mistress bids me..." that came out without me wanting to and she threw me a not so friendly look. 

"I don't like being called that..."

"What should I call you then, mist... Miss Blake?"

"So far Miss Blake or Anita will do..." 

 I nodded because I didn't trust myself not to call her mistress. Something had happened between us in that second our fingers touched. 

I felt rather than saw her leave and I felt cold. I was a vampire, I shouldn't feel cold but I did as soon as she left. I sat on the table and took the bag of blood again and drank the rest of it. It filled me to the brim but I was almost sure that her blood would taste so much sweeter. 

 

TBC

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Getting the paperwork done to get me out took some time, but what took some more time was actually a little... disagreement Miss Blake had with another policeman. Sergeant Storr, Dolph, was not happy with letting me go, even though I technically hadn't done anything yet.  
I could hear his thoughts and, damn, he hated me. Hated me only because I was a vampire. He didn't hate Anita but it was close. He felt guilty for the most part. He thought it was his fault she was so cozy with the monsters. He thought it was his fault she had given herself to the master of the city and he's never forgiven himself for that. I also heard something about a vampire daughter in law but he pushed the thought away in favor of being pissed at Anita.  
"You have no right to take her with you, Anita!", he roared, hands in tight fists to his side.  
"First she asked me to, second, you have bigger problems than her, third, I'm taking her to Jean Claude. He will see to it that she doesn't break any laws and doesn't kill anyone."  
"Will you fuck and feed her too?" My chin dropped to the floor, that was offensive! I caught another of his thoughts. He had heard that Anita and the master fucked every new addition to their little family of degenerates. His thoughts, not mine.  
Miss Blake was not looking very amused and I totally understood. I wasn't either.  
"Now Sergeant, you don't believe these rumors, do you? Miss Blake is helping me get my life back, out of the goodness of her heart as I have nothing of equal value to offer her right now. You judge far too harshly..."  
He went red around his face and neck, probably because I had dared to speak to him. Did I mention I didn't give a fuck about what people thought of me? Yeah, I did. I was still not happy that he had basically called her coffin bait and a blood whore to her face.  
"You don't have a life! You are dead and you should as well have stayed dead!"  
"Now, Dolph..." Zebrowski said, trying to smooth over the situation.  
"I'd argue that my life is about to turn very good if the rumors are true. I'm cheerfully bisexual and I probably won't say no if Miss Blake and the master offer a...deal."  
Dolph looked disgusted as hell and Anita threw me a look that said behave yourself!  
I grinned, flashing my fangs and took a few steps back until I was right behind my mistress.  
"I meant no offense, sergeant, as you clearly did. I just thought a man of your standing and with a prior acquaintance with Miss Blake should know her better, even though I do find it questionable that you would ask such private questions. I'm wondering if I should press charges against you for sexual harassment as I clearly felt...molested."

Every single pair of eyes was on me now and I just smiled sinisterly. I didn't want any trouble but even if Miss Blake didn't want to pursue the topic of that insult, I certainly felt like giving him a blow myself. I hadn't liked the face she made when he said that. I saw it in his head. They had been friends once, trusted each other, worked together. Hearing her former friend say such mean things to her must surely upset her a bit, even if she didn't want to show it.  
"I haven't sexually harassed anyone..." and his voice was more of a growl than normal when he said it.  
"You clearly asked Miss Blake if she would fuck me and feed me after we left, which is none of your business. Now me being ok with it if we actually came to that, doesn't mean that I can't feel molested when you ask such questions. One might think you want to join or simply get off on the details of our fucking and feeding..."  
"How dare you?!" he bellowed and people started noticing us. Zebrowski had a hand on his shoulder, to calm him down and Miss Blake hissed: "Stop it! You are making this worse!"  
I took a step forward and ignored her.  
"I'll have you know Sergeant that I am a woman, and I've dealt with sexual harassment all my life. You may think it's not. I'm telling you it is and I will not let you insult, my mist... Miss Blake like that."  
He swallowed, like he was contemplating hitting me or simply throwing me in another cell, this time, one with a window.  
"You need to get your racism and sexism under control or I might be tempted to press charges on you. You are supposed to protect all people, even vampires but your hatred of them makes that impossible for you. I don't think someone like you should head this department at all and the next time you feel like insulting Miss Blake think about that."  
I then turned around before he could say anything and walked away dramatically. I didn't need to look back to know Miss Blake was following me and that Sergeant Storr was seething. I smiled to myself. Damn, that felt good!

Miss Blake, call me Anita, drove to a fancy restaurant in town and I immediately felt out of place. I was still wearing the same clothes and looked like a train wreck. She had dressed for the occasion, while I was unprepared. Bummer.  
She was greeted as if she came here every week. The Maitre'd looked at me funny but took my jacket anyway. I was sure he'd put it somewhere else though, so the stench wouldn´t contaminate other people´s pricy coats.  
Anita looked into the room and I followed her gaze. On the back end of the restaurant, there was a table. At that table sat the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my life. Seeing him knocked out every single bit of air I didn't need out of my lungs. He smiled when he saw Anita and I was sure I had had never seen something more breathtaking. The look alone told me he loved her. His thoughts were shielded too but his face told me everything I needed to know. So did hers. She walked through the restaurant, directly into his arms and kissed him. He kissed her back like she was everything he needed. It was wonderfully cheesy and I never thought I'd see that much display of PDA form the master of the city and his human servant.  
I approached the table but kept a respectful distance. She buried her hands in his black, curly hair, while he did the same to her. They fit so well.  
"You look absolutely breathtaking, ma petite..."  
"Funny, I thought exactly the same when I saw you"  
She smiled and it made her younger by a few years. I hadn't seen her really smile like that. She had mostly been grumpy and insulted on one occasion. Now, she was positively glowing with happiness.  
I let them have their little moment without forcing them to notice me. It looked like they had forgotten about me actually, but she turned in my direction shortly after and called me.  
I came closer, very slowly at first. I was busy looking at the master of the city up and down and holy mother of Jesus...such a pity he was taken. He was wearing black leather pants that fit like a glove, with knee-high boots. His shirt looked very modern and it was a deep red, somewhere between Mahagoni and blood red. That too, fit him perfectly and you could practically see the promise of abs and broad shoulders. He was tall and well built. I did envy Miss Blake in that second. A lot.

I extended my hand towards him and looked into his eyes. They were blue, the darkest blue they could be without being black. I lost myself in those eyes. I lost everything in those eyes and for a few seconds I probably never moved from my spot. I just stood there, gazing into those eyes and that face.  
"Stop it, Jean Claude!"  
"I am not doing anything, ma petite, truly."  
I woke up from my stupor and if at all possible I must have blushed. I had been so taken with his looks I had absolutely forgotten to even say anything. How adolescent of me.  
"Thanks for agreeing to this meeting..." What the hell should I call him? Master, his name, some other title? My king, my liege, what???  
I skipped that part and wanted to tell him my name but out came: "I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you..."  
My extended hand went to my face directly. I had just wanted to facepalm myself really hard, but I accidentally punched my nose really hard, which made me curse, then hastily apologize, then ask myself rather loudly what the fuck was wrong with me.  
"Jean Claude, seriously, what did you do?"  
"I swear to you, I did not bespell her on purpose."  
I didn't feel bespelled. I just felt embarrassed and stupid.  
I extended my hand again, this time trying much harder to get a grip.  
"I'm Laura, thank for agreeing to see me, Master of the City." There, that wasn't so bad. I avoided looking into his face just in case.  
He looked at my hand before he took it and I felt his power run over me. He tasted of death, he tasted of an animal I couldn't put my thought on and he tasted of sex. Pure unadulterated sex, the kind you have with a significant other that's just as kinky as you and wants to make sure you both aren't able to walk when you are done with each other. I could practically taste it on my tongue. He was really powerful, but his power lay in seduction, sex, love, everything the church had a problem with people doing before marriage.  
I gasped and felt things low in my body tighten. What the hell had happened? How did he do that? I opened my mouth, it formed a surprised oh before I dropped to the floor.  
I hugged myself as my body tried to withstand the feelings he had created. This time it had been on purpose though. He was punishing me.  
"What did I do to anger you, master?" I asked and looked up. He was just looking down at me, while my body tried to desperately not to have a very public orgasm in a fancy restaurant.  
"Jean Claude, is this really necessary?" Miss Blake asked.  
"This is most interesting, ma petite. Do you feel it too?"  
I knew for sure I was feeling something. Something really embarrassing in public.  
A little moan escaped my mouth and I closed it immediately. I was coming and he hadn't even touched me. I was fucking coming.  
"Please, what did I do to anger you so? Please make it stop."  
"I think, you can stop it yourself, little dove."  
He wasn't making any sense to me and that made me angry. What the fuck had I done? I wasn't going to cum without a reason, much less in public. I pushed those feelings down, told them to vanish and they did. I was myself again but when I looked at him I wasn't lovestruck anymore. I was pissed.  
"That was fucking unnecessary!" I hissed and got up, ignoring the hand he was offering to help me up.  
"This one, has a temper, ma petite. I've seen that look on your face more often than not to know she is most unhappy with me."  
I threw him a ghastly look. Most unhappy indeed.  
"I don't like being called master. You may use my name, petit Colombe."  
"Don't call me that! My name is Laura."  
"As you like, Laura, then. You haven't greeted me as is befitting of me."  
"Jean Claude, she doesn't know anything. She was left on her own for days in a dungeon, we don't know who made her and she doesn't have any idea what is befitting to anyone."

He looked at my pissed-off face, then at Anita, then back to me.  
"It would seem so."  
He extended one hand in my direction. "Come to me, little one. Let me teach you what you should have known before you met me..."  
He put some of that otherworldly power into his words and I had to come to him. I wasn't able to stop my feet from moving and so I gave him my hand. He lifted my hand to his lips, gave it a little kiss, which made me shiver then let go.  
"When meeting a vampire that is older than you, in your case everyone, you offer your wrist as a sign that you are lesser than him. The vampire may kiss or sniff your wrist, but will never harm you during that initial greeting. Refusing that gesture might end in your death as it is a great offense and signals there is a disagreement or hard feelings of some sorts."

He let go of my wrist and I nodded to signal I had understood. I'd greet every vampire like this from now on to avoid what he had just tried to do to me.  
"Come, ma petite. Let us show her, the more intimate greeting for close friends or lovers..."  
Miss Blake went into his arms and arched her lovely neck. He gave a little kiss on her neck but I was sure he made it longer for my benefit. His hands were going somewhere else entirely and I was sure that he wouldn't fondle a very good male friend´s ass.  
Anita pushed him away, laughing nervously and he grinned.  
We finally sat down on the table where I got to watch Anita eat for the next hour or so.  
They first had a very hard bargain as to what she would eat and what not. I let them have their couple time and pretended I wasn't there most of the time. I was disturbing their date after all.  
When they finished ordering their food, Jean Claude addressed me: "You are masterless, petite Colombe. Alone, you will not last very long or as ma petite said, kill someone and as such get yourself killed. You will take your oath to me, then you shall stay with us some time so we can teach you control. After that, you are free to remain or to try and make your own life work for yourself."  
"You're not forcing me to stay with you? " I asked.  
He shook his head. "Forcing anyone to do anything has never been to my taste..."  
"So I can either stay with you or leave when I learn control..."  
"That's what he said..." Miss Blake said impatiently.  
"I don't have anywhere else to go. Miss Blake told me I was a musical theatre student, but I'm sure I will not be welcomed back into my dorm and my school. Essentially my whole education is over until I learn to control and can hire some teachers or visit some night classes. You wouldn't happen to have a little job for me so I can support myself in the meantime?"  
"That depends..."  
"On what...?"  
"Jean Claude owns several clubs, some of which are strip clubs. Are you comfortable with that?"  
I wasn't. I'd never take my clothes off for anyone.  
"I probably am not very comfortable with that but I'm probably a singer and dancer and I'm pretty sure I can be a waitress in one of the clubs. I just won't strip..."  
"Do you have a place where you can stay at all?" Miss Blake asked but Jean Claude told me I'd be staying at his daytime lair. They'd give me a coffin and a room to stay in. I'd also be supplied blood by willing donors so I didn't have to hunger.  
When I asked what he wanted in return he just said obedience. I'd be essentially his and when he called I should come. They knew I didn't have any money so all of that would be offered to me until I found a way to repay them if I wanted to but they'd be my masters, so they were prepared to take care of me until I was able to take care of myself.

The conversation ended with us driving to the Circus of the Damned, where they would blood oath me, or better. Where I'd take my oath to Jean Claude.  
The Circus of the Damned looked exactly like I thought it would. Red Neon lights, clowns with fangs, a chamber of peculiar creatures and lots of more things that belonged in a Halloween party. I heard the thoughts of everyone in the tent. They were gazing at a beautiful ringmaster with golden hair and eyes, as blue as those of a husky.  
"Who is the ringmaster?" I asked when we passed the tent.  
"You'll meet him soon enough," Jean Claude said with a smile but was it just me or did that smile look sad around the edges?  
I really wanted to ease that sadness so I asked: "Did I say something inappropriate, master?"  
"Yes..." his head turned in my direction and his face was stern when he demanded: "Don't call me master."  
"Please forgive me..." I followed them through the circus to a door that led downstairs. Lots and lots of stairs. We reached a curtain at the end of it and a big door. Behind it was more doors.  
"Showers to the right, the gym also. Kitchen and fridge to the left..."  
We passed the big door and met two big men guarding the door.  
"Hey, Anita..." one of them said. She smiled and went to him. "Hey, Nicky..."  
The guy didn't look like a Nicky. He looked like he should be called Hulk. He was very blonde but also very big around the shoulders. He clearly worked out and enjoyed it.  
They kissed and Jean Claude wasn't faced in the slightest. So the rumors were true she had more than one lover.  
I smiled politely and she introduced him as her Bride, Nicky. I made a face that told her I was confused but I'd ask more questions later. We passed the door and entered what looked like a very big living room. There was a bodyguard in every corner and Jean Claude sent them all out. I noticed them looking at Anita before they really left.

Jean Claude sat on the couch and he didn't just sit or drop. He... almost floated into the seat and then looked like he was part of the furniture. Very at home, very cozy and very sexy while doing that. I caught myself staring again but after the little stunt, he had pulled at the restaurant I didn't trust him that much anymore.  
"So, here we are, petite Colombe. I'd like for you to tell me what your powers are exactly. You are but 5 days old but seem to have a lot of abilities new vampires are born with."

I concentrated in levitating above the floor and I did. It was coming easier to me with every minute.  
"As I told Anita, I can levitate for a short time. I also seem to be able to hear the thoughts of humans or at least people that don't shield as hard as you guys."

"What else?" He asked and I said nothing. I wasn't able to do anything else.  
"As a vampire, you should be able to bespell humans with your gaze..."  
"I haven't really had a chance to try that on anyone..." replied and shrugged.  
"You are also pretty empathic and seem to possess a great deal of self-control..."  
I shrugged again, more stuff I wasn't sure how I did them, just that I kinda did.  
"Why did you ask me, if you had said something wrong after you asked about the ringmaster?"  
I looked at him. He was merely curious but there was something underneath the curiosity. Was that anger or confusion?  
I chose my next words very carefully and had to cough because my throats had gone dry.  
"I...it just felt like you were... sad thinking about that person. Sad or bitter."  
"Asher does have that effect on us sometimes..." Anita said and sat down next to Jean Claude. She touched his leg as if to comfort him. He put his hand over hers. Who was Asher?  
"You also told Dolph off for me and you somehow said exactly what I had been thinking but didn't want to say to not escalate the fight. How did you know?"  
I just looked at her. "Seriously? Even if I couldn't read other people's thoughts I'd have said something to him. He had no right to say what he said. You were shielding so hard but through him, I just knew you had been enduring that kind of treatment for sometime and you looked so frustrated. Frustrated, hurt and upset. Upset that someone who was once your friend could say such things to you. He also hates vampires just for being vampires. I'm pretty sure he was never thrilled about you dating Mr. Pale and Handsome here and even less when he found out you were dating more Count Dracula´s and bloodsuckers."  
Me and my big mouth! I bowed and immediately, I meant no offense. Why the hell wasn't I able to lie better? I felt like I wasn't done telling Jean Claude he was drop-dead gorgeous.  
"And your self-control?" Jean Claude added.  
"Honestly? I have no idea. When you did what you did in the restaurant, I simply got angry and pushed it away. When I awoke to my blood lust I just didn't want to be a monster. I didn't want to kill the guy who took me into the city, who had told me, that his daughter in law was a vampire too. And after that, I just fought it down until I got to meet Anita. I knew she would listen to me. The police would probably just imprison me."  
He nodded, then opened his shirt all the way down. Again, I blushed like a school girl. His chest looked exactly like I had imagined it would look. Only a cross-shaped scar ruined the sight of his otherwise perfect skin.  
"Wa-wa-wait! What are you doing?" I shrieked.  
"Would you rather take blood from ma petite?" He asked. "It can be done either way."  
I relaxed. It was just to take blood. Ok. I normally didn't get so jumpy so fast.  
"No, I didn't mean... I just thought you'd offer me your wrist or something."  
"It is a sacred act. I would not be so déclassé as to offer my wrist."  
"Just one more thing..." Anita said and got up. She pointed a gun at my head. What had I done now?

"We changed the little ritual a bit. You only get close to Jean Claude after you have sworn to me, his Queen and General, that you aren't here to harm us and ours in any way. You will be required to acquaint yourself with everyone, work out with the guards until we find a place for you to work. I will hold you to that vow. You will protect us and ours with your life as we will protect you and avenge your death should anything happen to you. Should you do anything that brings harm to my people, I will not hesitate to kill you, no questions asked. Are we clear?"  
I looked down the barrel of that gun and knew she would kill me. Her eyes had gone empty, empty as the eyes of a remorseless killer that would end me without losing sleep over it. Some people must have betrayed them already for her to make it absolutely clear she'd murder my ass if I got anyone hurt or killed and I knew I was right. I saw a blonde woman in her thoughts, screaming and cursing while she shot her knees repeatedly. I saw her pull a gun on a man with blue hair, she had shot him until there was nothing left of him for killing innocents. I saw a frame with white feathers on the wall of her living room. They had belonged to a shapeshifter that had sold other shifters to hunters. I saw the face of a woman, crying, her mascara running down her face and her lipstick smeared while a man was having his way with her. I knew that guy was dead instantly.  
Her feelings were raw behind those scenes and I felt myself sink to my knees. I was drowning in her memories, in her thoughts of past betrayals that had made her into the person she was today and I cried.  
"Anita, your control is better than this..." Jean Claude said and even though his voice was empty and pleasant I knew some of these memories were making him sad as well. Immediately the wall was back again and she was thinking about something even harder than metal because her thoughts were just gone. Not a whisper, just emptiness.  
I must have been too empathic for my own good. I was choking on her feelings. So much pain, so much betrayal, so much death in her life.  
King and Queen just looked at me while my tears overwhelmed me and offered no consolation whatsoever.  
"I'm so sorry..." I sobbed and crawled to them both but I didn't dare touch them.  
There they were, beautiful and unmovable strong beyond measure but that strength had come with a heavy price.  
"I swear..." My voice broke. It was as if I wasn't able to finish my thoughts. I was still lost in her memories. This woman was a pool of bad memories and I didn't know how to take them, how to bear them now that I had seen them. It hurt so much. How was she able to live with this much pain and anger inside of her?  
"She's not strong enough to take what she has seen yet, ma petite. She was but a student before becoming a vampire."  
"It hurts..." I sobbed, reaching for them, reaching for help.  
"I also fear her abilities make it more difficult for her to control her... sympathy."  
He looked at her as if to ask for permission and she nodded.  
Jean Claude took my hand and pulled me to his lap, where he rocked me.  
"Drink, ma Colombe..."  
He pushed me to his neck and I bit down. His blood filled me and I felt like my whole being was connected to his.  
"Blood of my blood..." he whispered.  
The connection formed. He wasn't my maker but I knew he'd keep an eye on me. He'd protect me, he'd call me if need be, he'd be my master.  
After a few sips of his blood, I stopped sucking on his neck. I felt... stronger somehow. Anita's memories weren't overwhelming anymore but I was able to feel her remorse for some of the things she had to do. Jean Claude very carefully was feeling nothing in that second.  
"My heart to yours..." he finished. "Now try to fly again, little dove."  
I did and hit the ceiling. "Ouch!"  
I fell down but never reached the floor. I was flying!  
"We might have to ask Damian or Asher to teach her, but she will slowly learn how to control her powers."  
"Thank you, master! Thank you, mistress! I'll be good, I promise!"  
I came down and knelt before them.  
Anita looked at me and there was too much emotion in that one look. I couldn't tell what she felt right away.  
Jean Claude was pleased but I felt his anger spark at having called him master again so I apologized. I promised I'd stop.  
I was then taken to my "room" and the area where I'd be sleeping in a coffin. I'd have to ask for a bed. I didn't want to sleep in a coffin all the time. Or I might just wait until I earned enough I money with my job and then just get my own bed. The room wasn't to my taste but I'd just have to wait.  
When I finally got to a mirror after taking a shower, I was surprised at first. I didn't really remember what I looked like before but I didn't think I was this pretty.  
My eyes weren't brown, they looked golden with a touch of brown and green sprinkled in them. My hair was kept pretty short, too short I realized. I'd have liked for them to look much longer.  
The color was neither brunette nor red, it was something in between. I was tall for a woman, probably short of 6 feet tall but curvy in all the right places. I'd describe myself as fit and knowing that I had been into dancing it fit. My nails had gotten pretty long too, perfect for some color. I'd enjoy prettying myself up.  
I felt dawn coming, I could feel the sun coming but oddly enough when I knew the sun had risen I didn't die like I had been told. We were deep underground and I was still walking around.  
The nightgown I found in the closet was scandalously short and not very opaque so I threw my jacket over it. I didn't feel like flashing anyone should I meet them.  
I wandered through the underground circus, never entering any doors and trying really hard to not seem suspicious to the bodyguards that passed me or were guarding specific doors.  
I came back to Jean Claude's living room. It was heavily guarded and I was told that Anita was sleeping. When I asked for Jean Claude, they wouldn't tell me where he was.  
A voice in my head freaked me out really badly but I relaxed right after. It wasn't the voices telling me to suck people dry.  
"Petite Colombe, I feel you awake and wandering around my home and it is not possible..."  
"What isn't possible?" I said out loud and the guards gave me hard eyes. I scurried away but followed his power. He was close, I could feel his presence.  
"You being awake after the sun rises..." his voice breathed through my head and I felt my body tighten again. His voice had that effect on me.  
I came to a door, heavily guarded by two very big and very dangerous looking vampires.  
"The new fledgling..." one of them commented.  
"Jean Claude said, he'd prefer to not be disturbed. Leave!"  
I stood my ground. Why were they awake too? It seemed like more people around here didn't die when dawn arrived.  
"Nice to meet you too, I'm Laura..." I said sarcastically. Way to greet someone new.  
"Wicked, Truth, let her through. We have things to discuss..."  
They opened the door and let me through. Jean Claude was behind a flatscreen monitor, typing away on a keyboard. The light made him paler and I knew he hadn't fed for some time now.  
Jean Claude was wearing his hair in a ponytail and just in a black robe, with black fur. It had come slightly loose around the shoulders and gave me a delicious sight of his creamy skin. There I was again, salivating after some guy who was already very much taken.  
I kept my distance. He already was so hot it made me lose my speech and my manners. Now that I felt his pull as my new master and that had somehow made me slightly stronger, I didn't trust myself to not do something stupid.  
"You really are awake..." he commented after getting up and walking toward me.  
"So are you..." I said and looked at the floor when he came closer.  
"Very much so, little one, but I am Master here. Of course, I'm awake."  
He circled around me and I pulled my jacket around me just a bit closer. I felt like a horse, being ogled by a prospective buyer.  
Then I realized the nightgown barely covered my legs. I hadn't minded in front of others but in front of him, I did.  
I stood still and let him circle around.  
"I can smell your fear, little vampire. Why are you afraid?"  
"You are a hot, powerful guy and I'm feeling underdressed. Humor me, I felt what you can do to me without any touching going on. You are shielding very hard but right now you feel like a guy, curious to know how I would look like without my clothes on..."  
"So you think it is your flesh I desire, even though you have met my prospective bride to be?" He sounded amused when he said that.  
"Look, you are circling me like a shark circling a human in open water. It is making me uncomfortable. I have no idea what you desire and I don't want to assume things but right now, you are scaring me, whether you mean to or not!"

He came to a halt in front of me and laughed, I had said something amusing. Then his otherworldly power was back and I felt my knees shake.  
"You are indeed very young, little one. Let me teach you, your first lesson. Never admit that you are afraid and do not make assumptions as to what your opponent might want. In front of the wrong person, it will get you killed."

He sat down on the couch and motioned for me to follow. I sat at his feet on the floor, trying very hard to hide my overall naked legs.  
"Try to sit with more grace. You look unsure of yourself and your body and it makes you look very weak and unsure, traits that will get you in trouble at best and killed at worst. Get up, then sit down, like you know you have the trained body of a dancer and do not mind people looking at it, as it is a treat to look upon it."

I blushed at the compliment and got up. Then I sat down, trying to emulate the way he had sat down on his couch in the living room. He had looked like he was floating into the seat, very sure of his existence and his overall appeal. I had seen myself in the mirror and I wasn't ugly per se. I could be considered pretty so I tried to feel exactly that.  
I sat, my legs exposed this time.  
"Try again..." he said. He made me try 4 more times until I had enough. I took off the jacket, which bared my shoulders and my chest, small as it may be, then sat with a huff and covered my lap with the jacket. I looked up at him defiantly daring him to make me get up again. His look was one of amusement and he only said: "Good."  
I frowned. Why was that good?  
"I noticed you have a temper and other people's opinions of you don't seem to bother you. You are very much like ma petite in a way, which is why you look silly trying to look like me when I sit. Do what makes you comfortable, then you have better ground to stand on. It is not very easy to win an argument or convince someone that you are worth having, employing, not killing, not harming when all you do and say makes you look unsure of yourself. Be yourself. You will learn to lie to other people once you get a bit older."

I nodded to signal I had understood the lesson. Basically, he was telling me to be myself. I caught myself thinking If he had always been this flamboyant and self-assured.  
He chuckled. "Controlling your face will be essential though. I can practically see what you are thinking, just from ton visage..."  
I looked up into his amused face and the feeling of wanting to touch him was overwhelming. His attraction was almost graspable.  
I must have extended my hand in his direction, I caught myself and pulled the hand back. Like I'd let myself actually do that.  
His power flared again, but this time it was commanding me to come closer. I looked at him, horrified at what he wanted. His face gave away nothing. But the power kept calling me and I caught one thought of his before he was shielding again.  
"Ma petite might kill her..."  
I jumped up and transported myself very far away from him, as far as I would go without leaving the room.  
"Don't be afraid, little dove..." but I was afraid. I had been a vampire for less than a week. I wasn't going to get myself killed by the Executioner because she caught him cheating. She'd just kill me, I had seen that in her face.  
He put more force behind his call and I buried my fingers into the wall. I would not go, never!!! He was so powerful though, I was losing the fight.  
My fear sprang up and I cut that tie to him that was calling me. I would not go.  
His call stopped and I felt safe for a second before he used his power again and this time I lost immediately. I came back and fell to my knees before him.  
"Please, please, she will kill me. I don't want to die..."  
I felt myself tear up again and I resented that fact. Came back a vampire only to die again very soon after.  
"You are young, little one, but your powers will be frightening once you get older. You are a negator and an empath. The older you'll get the fewer other tricks will work on you unless you let them. The older you get, the more you will be able to read others emotions and thoughts and make them feel what you want them to feel. You could cause great happiness or great wrath in others. I've only met one other empath and he was a powerful being, magnificent in his abilities but unfortunately much too moral and good-natured."  
"What happened to him?" I asked.  
"He was killed," he said without emotion and still I felt something. Regret. He regretted his death.  
"How did he die?" I asked.  
"He spoke the truth as he felt it to my mistress and she had him burned..."  
His shields crumbled and I saw the scene before me. A vampire, a beauty to behold, her face, angered and inhuman. Hands grabbing the empath, dragging him away, then screams, loud, pain filled screams...  
I was cut off from those thoughts. His face didn't give me anything but I could feel it. This time even stronger. He felt responsible for his death.  
"Your face says you don't care, but I can still feel your pain, master. It's seeping out of you and I feel it. You feel responsible, why?"  
He gave me hard eyes, then I was back to the scene before the screams. I could hear the voices loud and clear.  
"Belle, you are magnificent in your lust, beautiful in your own right but I can not bring myself to do what you wish. I will not torture him for you have tortured him enough with your petty little shows, visits to Musette´s dungeon and everlasting rejection of your favors. I can feel his terror, even now and I will not inflict more of it."  
"Mon ami, please. You will only get yourself..."  
That was Jean-Claude, but he didn't sound like himself. He sounded afraid, afraid of what his mistress would do.  
"He's endured for 100 years and you have done everything you can to make him miserable, to break his will, to humiliate him and I can stand it no longer for I have felt his pain and anguish long enough now."  
"So you refuse?" A female voice asked. Thick like honey, a low timbre, dangerous.  
"I not only refuse, but I'd also rather die. I will not carry out your petty orders, just because you wish to punish him for all eternity. He left you, Belle, and you despise him for it. You will always despise him for having found the touch of another female and man more satisfying than yours, for you think yourself irresistible, which you are not."

He was then captured, tortured and burned for everyone else to see. Jean Claude had been there, carefully controlling his face, giving nothing away. The empath had knelt before Belles throne, prepared for his own death and had smiled at Jean Claude before uttering his last words.  
"Mon ami, I can feel what you feel. Do not blame yourself..."  
He had used his last bit of power to project a feeling in him. Hope. Hope for a new life when his years of servitude were over. Hope for finding happiness again, in a new world, surrounded by people that loved him.  
He was then burned to a crisp, chains hindering him from escaping his fate and I felt Jean Claude's regret. He had died, because had wanted to protect him, to spare him from what Belle wanted him to feel. Honorable Maximilien had refused and it had cost him his life.  
  
I was suddenly out of his head again, shoved out by force. He was shielding so hard I couldn't feel anything but his feelings of sadness and regret remained and just like with Anita I was choking on his feelings.  
I looked up into that beautiful marble face, showing me nothing but emptiness while I was crying and sobbing, feeling everything he refused to feel.  
I clutched my chest. My heart was burning, my soul crying and again, no way to get rid of the feelings.  
"Use your powers, little one. Negate the feelings then the pain will stop."  
I shook my head and didn't give a shit anymore. I lay my head on his lap and let myself cry. He had never let himself feel these feelings, never let them out. I couldn't negate them, they were too raw and much too strong to be ignored.  
"I'm so sorry that happened to you..." I sobbed.  
"The past is over, Laura. It can never hurt us again..."  
"And yet I can't stop crying because you never let yourself cry for Maximillien."  
The door opened and I heard someone ask if everything was ok, but they left soon after.  
I stayed on the floor and my little breakdown wasn't stopping. I cried years worth of pain, regret, and anguish. If anything my tears kept flowing faster. Jean Claude sighed and pulled me upwards. I sat, buried into his chest, mourning the death of a man that had offered kindness and earned himself death over it.  
He stroked my hair and mumbled things in French I didn't understand but it helped calm me down.  
When I had stopped crying I tried to project some good feelings unto us. I tried to tell him with my power, as small and insignificant as it may be that I had seen what his old master was like and I appreciated he wasn't evil. He'd be a good master and he'd always be a good master.  
I buried myself into his chest and arms, feeling secure and even though I had nothing to compare it to, this must have been what safety felt like.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here´s the next very long chapter.   
> At this point perhaps just a little disclaimer.   
> The Anita Blake series belongs to Laurell K Hamilton. This is for entertainment purposes only.   
> I´ve read all the books up until Serpentine, so beware of the spoilers you may find here.   
> Also, since I am pretty familiar with the Anita Blake Universe, I might have taken a few liberties for story writing and plot purposes.   
> Happy reading everyone :-)

I busied myself following Jean Claude around for the whole day. It was pretty ordinary. He fed, then went back to work. When anyone had a problem, they called him on the phone and he would then try to solve the problem. He was a businessman, after all, managing several clubs and a company.   
He showed me around, even though someone else could probably have done that.

Around 5 pm the vampires started rising from their daily slumber and I finally got to meet the ringmaster, named Asher. His otherworldly beauty couldn't make up for the fact that he radiated unhappiness and Jean Claude was caught in that unhappiness when they saw each other. I felt they loved each other but something had soured all of it. Shortly after, I knew it was someone, not something. Kane, that was his name, I couldn't stand him the moment I saw him. He and Asher were connected somehow but it was a bond I didn't understand yet.   
Kane radiates possessiveness towards Asher and I knew immediately, Jean Claude was not happy having this guy here. Kane never once looked my way and Asher seemed too preoccupied with his lover to say hi, so I did the only thing that would get me his attention.   
I took Jean Claude's arm and asked: "Shall we move on, Master? You wanted to introduce me to Jason and a few others, remember?"  
Jean Claude looked at me, using only his eyes and said: "Next time you call me master, I will punish you and it will hurt."  
"I'm sorry, Jean Claude, but I felt like I needed to remind some individuals of that fact. Please don't be mad at me..."  
I bowed my head but felt his amusement spark. He was my master and I didn't want him feeling ignored or unhappy. Something about being able to feel some of what he was feeling came along with wanting him to be pleased, at ease and happy. He was very unhappy right now.   
"No one ever forgets, our fair Jean Claude is master here...", Kane said and his voice held contempt they way Jean Claudes could hold sexual promises.   
I knew I wasn't strong enough to fight either one. I even knew it was a bad idea to even pick a fight but I couldn't let this go.   
"Then your brain must be lacking for you both seem to have forgotten..."   
I felt Kane's power flare up right in my face. His link to Asher made him stronger but I wasn't too impressed. It felt like a dog barking at me for having called it stupid, but the dog was leashed.   
I felt his jealousy. Jealousy at all the lovers Asher had beside him and that his plot to separate them, wasn't working too well.   
Asher very carefully was feeling nothing and him I could not read. He was as closed off as he could be with no way for me to peek inside.  
"Does your new little fledgling vampire do all the talking for you, mon amour?" Asher asked.   
"No talking on my side required, Asher. She is doing very well for herself and she is also right. Sometimes I do wonder if you are aware who is the Master of the City."  
I noticed Asher's facade breaking at not being called mom amour back or any kind of pet name and Jean Claude added injury to insult when he put his arm around my waist, which made me blush and crooned.   
"Come, petite Rossignol, we have places to be..."  
He pulled me along and let me go when we were out of sight and earshot.   
"You really like your mother tongue, don't you? What the hell are Colombe and Rossignol anyway?"  
"Pigeon and nightingale..."   
"And what does ma petite mean?"  
"My little one..." it fit for Anita, that's for sure.   
"No hard feelings here, but why am I little birds and she is simply the little one?"  
"Because I have called her ma petite for years now and it took years for her to accept that pet name. You looked like a pigeon when I first saw you, though I do admit calling you Rossignol was for Asher only. I knew he wouldn't like it..."  
I giggled and admitted. "Well, he shielded very well but I still felt his anger when you called me that. Why was that?"  
"Let's just say that his pet name has something to do with a bird too and I don't call him that very often anymore..."  
I heard his thoughts at that moment and knew Asher's pet name was, mon Chardonneret. Whatever the hell kind of bird that was, I didn't know though.

I met a few vampires of his kiss after that. Meng Die gave me the creeps, Willie and Hannah were just leaving for work. They managed some of his clubs. Jason had already left to manage the Laughing Corpse.   
We stumbled upon Damian, a red-haired Viking god, I must add and immediately I felt the link between him and Anita. He did mention he was her vampire servant, didn't seem bothered by it though.   
After that Jean Claude bid me goodbye, he had to do some work. He gave me his credit card though and told me to go and get myself some of the necessities I might need and get acquainted with his beautiful city, but told me to take someone with me to make sure I didn't do anything stupid.   
At first, I was kinda frustrated as I didn't know everyone yet and none of the really old vampires were going to babysit me.   
That's when I entered the living room again. Anita was there, and 4 other men I didn't recognize. The one closest to her must have been Micah and Nathaniel though. I had been informed they were her Nimir-Raj and leopard to call and lived with her.   
There was also a boy, he couldn't be older than 20 years old with blue hair. I didn't know she liked them that young was my first thought but I had promised not to judge. I didn't know the story behind them, so I kept my mouth shut. The fourth member was Nicky and I already knew him. She looked like she was getting ready to leave.   
"Going somewhere?" I asked.   
"Police business..." she said.   
"Who are your companions, except for you. Hi Nicky."  
He winked back when I did.   
The guy, who was her height and handsome to boot, came and offered me his hand.   
"I'm Micah, nice to meet you."  
I shook his hand and looked into his eyes. They were forest green, a green so pure, you'd only see that in a cat. He was stunning.   
He also shielded very well and I wasn't sure he even possessed an evil bone in his body. He only radiated pleasantness.   
"Likewise," I said and smiled, flashing my fangs for everyone.   
"So, you are the new vampire?"   
"I'm the new one, yes"  
Nathaniel shook hands with me next and he didn't shield as well as Micah. He was happy, but underneath all the happiness there was a whole lotta sad hidden behind thick walls.   
The blue haired boy came next and he was just a teenager. Nothing to sense there, except for his infatuation with Anita. I was surrounded by friendly energy but Anita somehow wasn't happy. She felt defensive to me. Was that jealousy, or something else entirely? It crawled through my skin and it stung.   
I stepped away from the men and bowed my head. She was still jealous.   
"Anita, I can feel you're not happy with me. What have I done to make your power feel like it wants to squish me like an ant?"  
The power display stopped and she was shielding really, really hard. No feelings whatsoever.   
"How was your day with Jean-Claude?" She asked and I knew immediately what this was about.   
"He has been showing me around and introducing me to some of his people. He also gave me a few lessons on how to be a vampire. He bids me to go to the city and get myself a few necessities, so I can decorate my room. I'm supposed to ask someone to accompany me, as I can not be left alone yet."  
Her anger spiked and I made myself even smaller while trying to not show how afraid I was. Jean Claude might have been a good master so far, but it seemed like I was about to find out how unpleasant she could be.   
Then I remembered that she liked honesty, so enough of trying to not make myself a target.   
"This jealousy is unbecoming, Anita. I haven't done anything for you to be so mad at me."  
"You've been hanging around his arm all day!" She growled.   
"I took his arm once to piss off this guy called Asher and his asshole lover Kane and after that, he went to his office to work. Jean Claude has been nothing but kind, helpful and a good master to me all day. I'm sure he has other things to do than show me around. I'd never try to steal what's yours, what kind of person would I be if I did that? I swore to never betray you. This kind of betrayal seems really far-fetched after 24 hours of being in his presence."

"She's right Anita. This doesn't sound like you." Nathaniel said.   
"What did Asher and Kane do?" She asked.   
"They kind of ignored his presence and I felt Jean Claude grow unhappy. That Asher guy is unhappy anyway, and it's contagious. I called them mentally challenged for having forgotten who is in charge here, which made them angry but amused Jean Claude. Then we left and Jean Claude went to his office. I haven't seen him since and I assure you I know he is off limits."  
The tall guy with the auburn hair called Nathaniel hugged her and she seemed to grow more relaxed. I tried very hard to stay still and hope she would forget her jealousy towards me.   
"Come on, Anita. I've never seen you get so jealous over Jean Claude, relax. We should tell him though. I'm sure he'd be very pleased."  
"He might laugh and show his fangs..." Micah added and it seemed like her anger vanished. She looked at me for a moment, then mumbled a sorry. I was surprised she actually apologized but I just nodded.   
She was going to work any minute but I still needed someone to accompany me to town.   
"I kind of need someone to go to the city with me. Is there a chance one of you can join me? I already asked a few but none of the old vampires want to babysit me..."  
"I'll take you..." Cynric offered but Anita wouldn't let him. He was too young to deal with me, so Nathaniel volunteered to go with us.   
I was treated to a very intimate ritual of goodbye kisses and love confessions between the two men and Anita. She kissed Cynric and Nicky too, but while she let herself kiss Nicky without remorse there was something that let her cut her kiss short with Cynric. I couldn't put my finger on it but it felt like guilt.

After she left, Micah excused himself cause he needed to get back to work. Nicky followed her as she wasn't allowed to go anywhere without bodyguards.   
Cynric and Nathaniel accompanied me out and to the car, we'd be driving into town.   
Cynric was somewhat stressed or worried, Nathaniel seemed happy enough to go shopping.   
"Are you ok, Cynric? I can feel you are uneasy..."  
He gave a very clipped answer and I decided on not asking anymore. I didn't want to pry into other people's business too much.   
They took me to all the nice stores in town that were still open at this godforsaken hour and Nathaniel even made me buy myself some nice underwear. He never saw me in it though. Cynric, call me Sin, was definitely Bothered by something. He didn't join in the fun, just stood behind like some shadow that was in a really bad mood. I would have left it at clothes and shoes but Nathaniel who was really into shopping it seemed made me get my hair done, my nails, had me get some fetish wear from a sex shop just in case. He knew Jean Claude might need me to look like that one day and he made me buy myself some nice things for my room. It mainly consisted of some decorative girly items, which I really liked.   
All the while I didn't feel like killing anyone by sucking the dry. I had fed well and was feeling pretty good. Cynric and Nathaniel were actually carrying my bags and since they were animals, they didn't even break a sweat over it.   
We were on our way back to the car when I heard him. It was a voice, clearly thinking in another language that I seemed to understand. Clearly something Asian but I wasn't Asian so why did I understand everything? That person was essentially lost and felt embarrassed to ask anyone for directions in his bad English. I walked toward that voice, faster, more urgently. He was kinda desperate to get out of this part of town. Some people, mainly girls, were looking at him funny and I was sure from the way he thought they were pretty pale, they must have been vampires. Two of them approached him and I ran faster.   
Nathaniel called after me but I ignored him. I ran, I wanted to help this poor person.  
I came around a corner and there he was. He was thinking about simply running away, he was afraid.   
I walked over to him and grabbed his arm.   
"There you were, darling! You always get lost, it's really annoying." I wasn't speaking English to my surprise, but he understood.   
I had a second to look at his face, delicate Asian features, kissable lips, brown hair before the girls reached us. They were so pretty I felt like a monkey next to them. They also were older than me. I just knew the moment I felt their power and annoyance over me getting to him faster.   
He was looking at me funny. I was able to hear his thoughts clearly. Who is this? Why does she speak Korean? So it was Korean what I was speaking? Good to know. I grabbed his arm harder and smiled, but mumbled quietly: "Play along, or go home with these vamps that want to suck your blood and cock so bad, you won´t survive the night..."  
They were close enough for me to hear their thoughts now. They were thinking of bleeding him dry, then leave town. They were thinking about sex too and it was understandable. A pretty boy, lost in town, alone, not able to speak the language well enough to make himself clear. They thought they´d get away with it. "Who are you?" he asked.   
"Doesn´t matter. I´m trying to save you. Hug me, then kiss me."  
"What?!"  
"Just fucking do it!"

He was still confused but decided he didn´t want to die, so he grabbed me none too gently, lifted me against the wall in the middle of the street and put his lips on mine. I felt the women approaching us hesitate. They came to a halt and looked at us, making out like horny teenagers in the middle of the street. I was overwhelmed for a second, choking his confusion mixed with lust. He didn´t know what was going on, but he certainly was enjoying himself. The lady vampires didn´t want to give up their hunt, but when the guy started groping me really inappropriately and I let him, they backed away slowly. When they were out of sight I told Mr. Gropy to stop but it seemed like he was pretty far gone in his lust. I willed him to calm down, using my powers and it worked pretty well. He let me go, the apologized profusely about having taken such liberties with me. He didn´t remember why he did it anyway and I knew I had probably bespelled him as Jean Claude said. While he stood before me, practically bowing and begging for forgiveness I had more time to finally look at him. Hazel eyes, baby soft skin, a muscled body, long legs. He was my type, entirely too much my type an then I wondered how I even knew what my type was.  
He stopped begging when I told him it was okay. " thanks for saving me...", he said. "And again, I´m sorry for groping you."  
I caught a whiff of his perfume and for whatever reason, I felt thirsty. I wanted to feed...on him. That´s when Nathaniel and Sin came around the corner and saved the guy again from being killed. This time by me. They put me in their middle and I fought the need to feed. We passed him but he asked for my name. I told him.   
"Where can I find you?"  
"Circus of the Damned..." I said and left.   
What happened?" Sin asked. " I can smell him all over you."   
"Just take me back to the circus. I need to feed..." They did.

Back home I was very careless with my bag of blood. I spilled some on myself but didn´t really care. I was so hungry. Jean Claude had wanted me to feed on a living donor so I could learn how to control myself but I wasn´t in the mood so I excused myself. He let me without asking questions. I still smelled that boy on me, still felt his touch on my body. It was burning me. I still saw his face, felt that delicious body pushed against me. I was going crazy and I couldn't understand why so I locked myself into my coffin and tried to sleep. Vampires don´t sleep, though, and so I was back to feeling all kinds of uncomfortable. I tried levitating in the room to get other ideas but caught myself thinking I could use that to try potentially difficult sex positions. Where the hell did that come from?  
I fell to the floor and cursed like a sailor. I had fed. I wasn´t hungry anymore but I was, kinda, another kind of hunger.   
My body was burning and I didn´t understand why. I was horny. Looking for my master brought understanding and clarity. They were having sex, an orgy, I was told, which is why I was feeling so horny. No one else seemed bothered, just me, the Empath. I needed to go out and get some fresh air. I needed out of this place immediately. I took the stairs up towards the circus and boy was I surprised, I saw many of our vampires wandering around, probably looking for food or a booty call.   
The air was full of bloodlust and sex and it really wasn´t helping me. I wandered around for a bit before I decided to leave the premises altogether. I wasn´t allowed to leave alone but all my babysitters were probably fucking each other so I went to the entrance and exit gate. In between all this sex and blood, I heard someone call my name. Laura, where are you?  
Probably someone with the same name, I thought, but then I noticed, I had heard that particular voice before.   
I knew he was here. I found him walking around, looking and searching but always on guard. Some of the vamps were already eyeing him and so I simply approached him. "Hey..." I called and he turned, obviously happy to see me. "Hey! I was looking for you" he said lamely. No shit Sherlock.   
"Now, you´ve found me. What do you want?" I asked.   
He blushed heavily. I didn´t have time for this.   
"What´s your name anyway?"  
"Jungkook..." he said and smiled. He was about to shake my hand when I caught a whiff of his perfume again and almost went crazy. He was too good, too handsome, too pure and naive. I hoped I wouldn´t harm him.  
I bared my fangs and he stumbled backward.   
"Fine, Jungkook. Stay away from me. I´m dangerous. Saving you once didn´t mean that I wouldn´t eat you another night. Don´t come back here..." I hissed in his direction and he jumped, then I left. I ran because I had felt his fear and sense of rejection. He had wanted to thank me, maybe ask for us to go and grab a cup of coffee.  
And here I was, hissing on his face because o was feeling irritated from all the sex in the air. I needed away from this place. Without someone to share these feelings, it was overwhelmingly uncomfortable.   
I ran away from him and only stopped when I was back in the circus, right next to the tent where Asher was probably playing Ringmaster. That was even worst. All the people in the tent were wondering what he looked like without clothes on. I felt like my powers were getting stronger. I could see what someone thought he looked like. I didn't want to see Asher naked. I didn't like the guy.

I moved away from the tent, determined to get back to my room and lock myself in the coffin again and probably masturbate till my fingers fell off. Before I reached the door, I was grabbed and swung around. I was ready to kick some ass, but it was just Jungkook. He had followed me to the entrance. And I thought I was fast.   
"Look, whatever I did to make you mad, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." he said, grabbing my arm rather hard. I was surprised that it hurt a little. Wasn't I supposed to be difficult to hurt?   
"Didn't I make myself clear enough?" I asked and frowned. "Go away. I'm dangerous!"

"So far, you've saved my life once. In my book, you aren't very dangerous, especially if you tell me that particular fact to make me run in fear."  
He grinned cheekily, perfect white teeth. He looked so young now.   
"You do realize I'm a vampire, don't you?"  
"A very pretty one, yes"   
Was it just me, or had he gotten more daring?  
"Ok, just for the record. I ran because I needed to feed. I was hungry for your blood. You make me hungry, do you understand? I'm a young vampire, I might just suck you dry by accident."  
He pulled me closer and I smelled him again. Apart from being horny, I was hungry again.   
He put his arm around my waist and smiled.   
"I wanted to ask you for some coffee anyway. In this case, I guess I can't let you starve. You have my permission to feed on me."  
"You are crazy, you know!"  
He just laughed and I was desperate to lose him but a voice whispered to me and I had to obey.   
"Petite Rossignol, bring him down here if he wants to feed you. You must learn control and it's always better with a willing donor. The others get mad really quickly."  
Jean Claude was gone again and I looked at this guy, smiling into my face. He was handsome alright. He was gorgeous, all right.   
He was afraid. I could feel it. He was afraid I'd kill him, but he was also thinking there were worse ways to go than having a beautiful vampire sink his teeth in him. He really wanted me to feed and somewhere deep within I felt arousal. Unsatisfied arousal and lust paired with never-ending loneliness. He was a walking dream but he was lonely. I didn't want him to be lonely.   
"Fine, but my master will be there to make sure I don't kill you. You ok with that?"  
"Sure!"  
I took his hand and pulled him through the door, into the underground lair that was the circus.

We didn't meet anyone on our way to find Jean Claude. I found him in his office because ma petite took the bed, he explained. He was just in his robe again and he looked rosy-cheeked. He must have fed again on a willing donor.   
He got up and came over to us, where he immediately started circling Jungkook like a shark. Poor boy got nervous really quick.  
"Do you always do this, Jean Claude?"  
"No harm in looking at such bounty, don't you think?"  
I wasn't going to argue that point.   
"How old are you?" He asked. Jungkook swallowed audibly.   
"21..."  
"I taste a lie. Do you, petite Rossignol?"  
As a matter of fact, I did. He was lying through his teeth and he knew it.   
"He's 19, Jean-Claude"  
Jungkook threw me a surprised look like he was wondering how I had known. I answered his question.   
"I forgot to mention that I can read your thoughts if I choose to."  
"What am I thinking now?"  
Lots of things, he changed every few seconds. Beer, me in his lap, was Jean Claude really my master, 158.477.052, lots of things. The last thing he thought about was me, spread eagle on a bed, his face between my legs. I blushed profusely which seemed to amuse them both.  
"Petite Rossignol, he's of age and he's given consent. Shall we begin with your lesson in self-control?"  
I nodded. Jungkook was standing, looking at Jean Claude, eyes heavy and a small stupid smile on his lips.   
We had already started without me noticing it seemed.   
"Bespell your victim, always, otherwise it will just hurt them. You try bespelling him now, please. "  
He looked away and Jungkook came back to life, looking around like he was wondering what had happened.   
"What just happened?" He asked.   
I walked around him and looked into his almond eyes, a deep chocolate brown that shone with innocence and confusion. I wasn't sure I could do this.   
"Look into my eyes..." I said, and he did.   
I don't know exactly how I did it, but I willed him to relax and be happy. I would try not to hurt him. His eyes became heavy again and the smile on his lips returned.   
"Sit on the couch..." I asked and he went without protest.   
"Very good, my sweet. He's not in any way reluctant. Now..."  
He sat next to Jungkook on the couch and stroked his neck up and down. I followed and took the other side.   
"There are many places you can bite. I personally prefer the neck, but wrists and thighs will do as well. Something near an artery. It's always good to have a willing donor. If your hunger becomes unbearable you might be inclined to bite wherever you want to and you might kill your victim. We become... quite unhinged when we are hungry and it is essential you control it."  
I nodded my understanding. I'd try to always feed either from a blood bag or donor.   
"Now, you may bite him, petite Rossignol. I will stop you if you exaggerate. Always treat those who feed you with respect for it is their life essence that keeps us alive. It is a gift and should be treated as such and rewarded."  
He was completely neutral while he said that, like it was just a matter of fact but I knew that Jason had a pretty sweet life as Jean Claudes pomme de sang, literally apple of blood. He fed the master and the master liked him and he was good friends with Anita. Perhaps I could have a pomme myself in a few years. I didn't feel like feeding on a lot of people every day and treating them respectfully. I'd try to stick to more of my bags.

Jean Claude was sitting patiently, waiting for me to simply bite Jungkook. He was still smiling and not so much as moving a muscle.   
I looked at his neck, where a little mole was sitting and I wondered if he had more of those on his body. I'd love to find them all.   
I gave his mole a little kiss, which made him hiss. He was aroused, my touch had done something to him. When I liked the place a little moan escaped his lips and I thought to screw it. I bit his neck and latched myself onto it. The first rush of warm blood filled my mouth and the taste of him was indescribable. He was delicious, tasted so good. I could feel myself growing alive again, growing stronger.   
I needed more of him. I sucked at him and was sure he'd have a hickey when I was done. Jungkook had leaned back, on me, his hands grabbing at anything that might hold him. His pants were straining against his raging boner and I knew he was enjoying himself.   
His heart beat against me, trying to replenish the blood I was stealing. It was beating frantically like a nervous little bird.   
"That will be enough, petite Rossignol."   
I let him go, without question. I wasn't that hungry in the first place but I was more inclined to obey Jean Claude.   
"He's a male so he has more blood in his system. As soon as the heartbeat races, stop drinking and you will be able to drink again the next day without harming him. When you feel his heart weaken while you drink, you've taken too much and he will be weak the next day. If his heart stops and you drain him, it's a death sentence for you. Killing humans must be avoided at all costs. Do you understand?"  
I was somewhere between ecstasy and horniness myself at that moment. My hand kept stroking my willing victim's hair. I felt fantastic, full with his blood, finally satisfied for that at least.   
His two little puncture wounds kept bleeding and I licked over them to make them stop. Also losing blood that was so delicious was a waste.   
"I understand, master..."  
Jean Claude seemed pleased. He got up and sat behind his desk again.   
"You may take him to your room now, so he can rest. After that accompany him outside. I prefer only to have official pomme de sang underground when the sun rises. Take care of your friend, then take him home. You should be able to control yourself, now that you have fed."  
I lifted Jungkook out of the couch like he weighed nothing, then respectfully left my masters office. He was limp in my arms but still smiled.   
I only passed some bodyguards and unfortunately Kane, but he ignored me and so I ignored him.   
Back in my room, I was surprised to find a bed next to my coffin with a little card.   
"I was told you had need of one. I hope it is to your liking. JC"  
I smiled. It was a double bed, with intricate patterns instead of a headboard.   
I send a happy thank you in Jean Claude's direction and hoped he'd heard me. He did.   
"I take it you like my gift?" He asked.   
"Yes, thank you, Jean Claude. It's perfect!"  
I felt his amusement and he told me I was most welcome before he was gone once again.   
I laid Jungkook on the bed and rid him of his shirt. I had gotten blood on it, which I wanted to wash out.   
When the shirt was off though, I had to stare at his chest for a second. He was so beautiful. I released him of my bespelling but he stayed in bed, smiling.   
"That was amazing. Does it always feel this great when you feed?"  
I didn't answer at first, I took to my private bathroom and washed out the stains.   
Then I put the shirt on a hanger.   
"As long as I bespell you with my gaze, I'm told. If I just bite you, it will just hurt."  
I sat down on the bed, then asked him: "how are you feeling?"  
He pointed a finger to his crotch and looked at me.   
"What do you think?"  
He was still hard so I guessed he was uncomfortable at least.   
"I can give you some privacy. Use the bathroom if you like."  
I got up but was pulled back into bed, then rolled around until a very male body was pressed between my legs and a very handsome face was very near, almost touching my lips.   
He was grinning like the Cheshire Cat again and I was horny too. Why not give in? Probably because he was fucking 19 and I was 26. I didn't know this guy and I had never liked one night stands.   
I bared my fangs and growled.   
"You are aware of the fact that I can break your neck in an instant, right?"  
"Sure, but you won't hurt me. Also..."  
He came closer and caressed my nose with his. "You want me just as much as I want you right now."  
I was pretty sure I blushed again. It had been a long time since I had sex and I had been feeling restless since the night began. It was almost 1 in the morning. We had time.   
I tried reading his thoughts and he was just thinking about all the things we could do with each other.   
"I don't like having one time flings with strange men."  
I tried to get up, but he rolled his hips into me and brushed my clit, which made me moan. He did it a few more times and I was a mess. I get myself getting wet, my nipples hardened, my common sense was leaving me.   
"If we do this, it's not going to be a one time fling. I'll come back for more every day and I know you want me to. You need blood, I will provide it with pleasure."  
"But we don't know each other..."I protested lamely.   
He raised himself up and asked: "For every kiss, I'll answer one of your questions."

"You are crazy!" I screamed in his face.   
"Crazy for you, right now..."  
He wasn't backing down, I wasn't going to hurt him. I sighed and gave in.   
"What's your full name?"  
"Jeon Jungkook", he answered and leaned back in for a kiss. I kept it small and innocent but we both had felt the spark. There was no denying we both wanted this, I wasn't going to submit so easily though.   
"What are you doing here in town?"  
"I'm on vacation with my brothers, then I'll be going to college, and they'll go back to Korea."  
He kissed me, less innocent this time. His hands wandered around my body and found a nipple, begging to be touched. He pulled it softly and I forgot what I wanted to ask.  
Instead, I opted for: "Aren't I too old for you? I'm 26 and you are just 19."  
"I like older women..." his smile told me he liked older women a lot.   
He kissed me again like he wanted to eat my lips and nicked himself on my fangs. A few droplets of blood, their taste delicious, let me pull him down into me and roam his lips and mouth until they came away red and swollen.   
"Fewer teeth, please..." he whimpered but it wasn't because he was in pain. His pants must have been getting even tighter around the crotch area. He was so hard, he was digging Into me.   
"How do you want it?" I asked.   
He looked at me for a second, his eyes searching for more protests but I wasn't giving him any. I was about as wet as I could get and I was ready to stop telling him no.   
"I want you here, legs spread, you pussy naked for me to see. I want to suck your pussy until you cum, then I want to ram into you until I cum."  
He kissed me, this time he slipped his tongue between my fangs so he didn't cut himself.   
"What do you think I want?"  
"Why don't you tell me?" He whispered.   
"I want...I need your cock inside of me, as deep as you will go. I want to ride you on this bed and hear you beg for me. Beg for your release, beg for every movement I make on your cock."  
"Why don't we compromise? I suck your pussy, you ride my cock?"  
"Works for me..." I said.   
"Good"   
Jungkook pulled my pants off me, took my panties and I was naked from my waist down. He looked at my naked flesh hungrily, used his fingers to spread me open and leer.   
"What a pretty cunt..." he mumbled, then grabbed my legs, pulled me closer and lifted my ass and hips so I was spread and open for him. My legs were almost over my shoulders but my new body seemed to be nimble enough for anything.   
"How do you like it?" He asked and gave me a thorough lick all over. I mewled and just told him to shut up and get to work.   
He kissed me, tenderly at first, then licked and sucked me until I was almost crying. I had oral sex before but it never felt like this. I didn't know if I was just that horny or of becoming a vampire had added to my sensitivity. I felt everything, my clitoris was on fire.   
I felt myself coming, but I made the mistake of telling him that. He stopped until my high was over, then went right back to biting and sucking me off.   
"Why did you stop?" I sobbed.   
"You taste so good, I want to keep going for a little bit longer..."  
He pushed two of his fingers in without warning and I yelled.   
"You aren't innocent at all!!!" How had I gotten that impression anyway?   
"God, you are hot, when you are angry!" He laughed, then started pushing his fingers in and out while licking my clit with small strokes, that was almost too much for me.   
"Horndog!"   
"Wanna cum? Then be nicer to me..."  
He pushed my hips up some more, so I could see exactly what he was doing to my most intimate parts and stopped.   
I was losing that high again and it frustrated me to no end.   
"I don't think we are doing this again. You're mean..."  
He grinned, showing all those perfect teeth and said: "you know what I want to hear, so say it if you want to cum."  
I thought about throwing him out, but there was something about that smile, I couldn't stay mad for long.   
I might as well just have used my powers on him to project my frustration but I wasn't comfortable with that, especially while I was having sex with a stranger. As Jean Claude said, he might get mad at me.   
So I decided to do what he wanted.   
"Please, make me cum, Jungkook. I can't stand it any longer, please, please, pretty please..." I whimpered.   
"I knew you could do it..." he chuckled then attacked my pussy so hard I came almost straight after. He pushed his fingers inside, hitting that spot that made me scream and writhe on the bed.   
I came and came and I couldn't stop, he kept sucking and fucking me with his fingers and I came again, this time it just wouldn't stop. He kept overstimulating me, I kept cumming until I was a boneless mess in his arms.   
I couldn't find my voice to ask him to stop, so he stopped when he had enough of my taste.   
My hips fell back on the bed and I caught a glimpse of him sucking on his fingers, then taking off his pants.   
His impressive hard-on had an angry red color, he must be going crazy by now. He came between my legs without entering me and cupped my face with his hands.   
"Tired already, sweetheart? I thought vampires had more stamina than this..."  
It took me two tries to actually say something. "I'm very young, give me some credit for not kicking your ass when you bit my clit..."  
"Oh, but you came so hard. I actually had some trouble moving my fingers in between. Makes me wonder, how I'll be able to move my cock in there. You are pretty tight..."  
He kissed me tenderly and I could taste myself on his tongue. Not something I was really fond of but he seemed to like it.   
"Doesn't that hurt?" I asked and pointed my finger to his lower regions.   
"Like hell..." he whispered. "But you haven't given permission yet. May I fuck your brains out now?"  
I giggled. He could be nice it seemed. We had consented before but he really wanted to know if I wanted sex with him. He had been pretty pushy at the beginning so he was probably making double sure I didn't have a reason to kick his ass later.   
"Yes, please..." I gave his lips a little lick to bring my point across. "Fuck my brains out..."  
And that's exactly what he did. When he entered me, my body spasmed and fought his sheer size. Don't believe the stereotype, Asians, or at least, this particular one, didn't have a small one.   
He fought for every inch and I really had to concentrate on relaxing my body around him.   
I grabbed his shoulders, digging my nails into his skin and he had to tell me to stop that.   
"Easy on the nails..." he murmured, before pulling out and slamming back inside.   
My hands grabbed the sheets for dead life, he was hitting that spot again and I came.   
"Seriously? I'm not even done yet..." he chuckled and continued.   
I can't describe what followed in words, as I must have lost my sanity while he thrust all that length into me. My legs were around his hips, holding on, while he lifted me off the bed and put me on his lap.   
"You wanted to ride me, remember?" I kinda didn't at that moment but I just did it. I grabbed on to him and lifted myself off and onto his cock. My new strength let me do so without trouble and while I had cum already and was nearing another my movements were too strong for him. He came soon after, my name on his lips. I felt his seed fill me up to the brim and had a very human thought. Condoms and pregnancy. Then I remembered I was a vampire and would never be able to have children. Never.   
"Holy fuck..." he murmured, collapsing on the bed and taking me with him.   
"Holy Fuck indeed..." I replied but I felt sad at that moment, knowing his seed was filling me and that it would never bring forth live. No matter how many times he did it. No matter whom I had sex with.   
I tried not to let that get to me, not after the mind-blowing sex I just had with Jungkook but my feelings overwhelmed me. I was closed off to his, I only felt my misery and for the first time since I became a vampire, I allowed myself to feel the loss of my humanity, the loss of my ability to reproduce, the loss of my life essentially. Nothing would ever be the same. Someone had killed me, turned me, then left me in a dungeon and I didn't even know why.   
I tried so hard to hide my feelings as Jean Claude told me, but I couldn't.   
The first tears fell and stained my sheets, the next fell onto his chest and collarbone.   
Jungkook pulled me up and looked confused and worried.   
"Did I hurt you?" He asked.   
I shook my head. He used his hands to dry my tears and they came away red. I was a vampire. My tears were crimson, I was crying bloody tears.   
"Then what is it?" He asked and pulled me into his chest.  
"I'm getting you dirty..." I deadpanned and tried to get up but he held me there.   
"We just had sex, we can't get dirtier. What's wrong?" He asked again and stroked my hair.   
"That's none of your business..."  
"Laura, we have the best sex I ever had and at the end of it, you start crying. You at least owe me the reason."  
He cupped my face again and caressed my nose with his. I closed my eyes. I felt his distress and worry. He wanted to make it better. He wanted to make me happy at that moment, so I spilled.  
"I just thought that we should have used a condom, but I'm a vampire. I can't catch STDs and I can't get pregnant ever..."  
"And that's so bad because?"  
"I'm approximately a week old. I don't remember who I was and what happened before my death. I woke up in a dungeon and only got out because I can fly. I was killed, turned, then left alone without explanation. My master says I was a student before, musical theatre. I was human and alive. I had a future. I might have gotten married, I might have had a family, children of my own. I won't be able to now and I don't even know why. I was robbed of my future essentially and I don't even remember my past."  
"I'm sorry that happened to you..." he said and I felt his horror and something akin to anger. He was angry all of that had happened to me.   
He pulled me back into his chest and covered us with the sheets, then he kissed me as if he wanted to chase away all the bad thoughts on my mind.   
"You can't stay. My master wants you gone before the sun rises and I have to be back before that..."  
"We still have 4 hours. Why not make the most of it?"  
He smiled and I knew exactly what he meant. He really was a horn dog but at that moment I was pretty happy about that. I needed some distraction anyway.   
We had sex 3 more times, 2 on the bed and the last time in the shower where he surprised me by lifting me against the wall and keeping me there while he pounded me so hard I was sure I'd have bruises on my back. If vampires were able to get bruises anyway.   
We dressed in a hurry, then left the circus, so we'd make it back to his place. It was a hotel, not far from the circus actually.   
There was an awkward silence when we arrived. He felt reluctant to leave me and I felt the pull not to let him go, as if being apart would hurt, but Jean Claude had said he had to leave.   
"Hey, I know this is kind of backward, but would you go on a date with me? Maybe tomorrow? I'll come by the circus at 5, you can feed and then we catch a movie or something?"  
He blushed and so did I. What are we, 5?  
"I think this should better remain a one-time thing, don't you think?" I asked and was immediately crushed by his sadness. He had wanted me to say yes so badly, but I didn't catch the stubbornness that followed.   
"I don't think so..." he replied. "I think you liked my blood and I liked having sex with you. I think you'll miss me if I'm gone."  
He pulled me close again and kissed me, his lips probing my tongue gently to animate a seriously inappropriate make-out session to have in public.   
"And I'll miss you... please say yes. Go out with me."   
Whatever reason I had to say no, I forgot sometime in between him nibbling on my lips and his hands grabbing my behind to pull me closer into his well-trained body. He's 19, I tried to argue with myself. And my libido answered he doesn't look like that and he certainly doesn't duck like that. And his blood is delicious. Say yes, you prickly old woman.   
He nicked himself on my fangs again. His taste filled my mouth and I jumped on him. He grabbed me and held me against him while I was trying to make up my mind. Should I?  
"Say yes, then come to my room. Please..."  
"Dawn..." I started but was interrupted by his lips on mine.   
"Please..." he repeated.   
"But..."  
"Please, don't leave me. Stay..."   
There it was again, loneliness. He was so lonely, so alone, so panicked that I would leave. I didn't want to leave but I had to.   
"Let's compromise. You come by at 5 tomorrow and we go on that date. But I'm going back now because my master wouldn't be happy. I'll stay with you some other day, ok?"  
"Tomorrow..." he said and it wasn't a question.   
"You're pushy..." I scolded him.   
"And you are gorgeous when you are angry with me. Tomorrow. I have every intention of doing all kind of things to you when we come back from that date..."  
"And if I say you aren't allowed to touch me?"  
He made a pained face. "Then I'll respect that decision..."  
If he had said, he didn't care, I would have canceled the date.   
"Then I better make sure I look good tomorrow..."  
His face glowed with happiness. "See you tomorrow then..." he whispered before giving me one last kiss.   
He turned and left. I ran back to the circus. Dawn was near and I wasn't keen on burning in the sunlight.   
Before going to my room, I passed by Jean Claude's office. Wicked and Truth were guarding the door again so he was in.   
"You again?" Truth asked.   
"Yes, me. May I pass?"  
"Jean Claude is not alone. Come back later."  
"Who is he with?"  
That question needed no answering though. Asher came out of the office and he was fuming. He was shielding well enough though so I didn't know why.   
"Petite Rossignol, come inside. I feel you want to speak to me..."  
Asher threw me a glance of utter disgust then left in a hurry.   
Jean Claude sat on the couch, his fingers massaging the bridge of his nose. He must have been really tired, or just fed up with Asher's bullshit.   
"Even if I wasn't an empath, I could feel your distress. I can come back later, Jean Claude."  
"No, it's all right. I might just need some company that doesn't try to insult or hurt me every 5 seconds."  
He was shielding really hard. I wasn't catching anything from him, but really. Asher had said something to upset him a great deal.   
I went to him and sat to his feet. He was wearing knee high boots, black pants, and a blue shirt.   
"Can I do something to make you feel better?"   
"You may tell me of your new conquest. I didn't think you would sleep with the boy already." The floor was pretty interesting at that moment to me and I studied the rug under me.   
"It just happened. We felt... attracted to each other and just now when I took him to his hotel I felt a pull. It hurt to let him go and he asked me for a date and to stay with him tomorrow after our date. He's going to come and get me at 5, also he's letting me feed again."  
" I can't let you stay out of the circus for now. A well-meaning maid might open the curtains in the morning and burn you to ashes. You might also still attack him when your bloodlust becomes overwhelming. You may come back after your date and he may stay at the circus for tomorrow. It seems like you don't die at dawn at all, so keep an eye on him, please. I don't want him wandering around but he may stay."  
"Thanks, Jean Claude. You are very kind to me..."

He nodded and put a hand on my head to stroke me, like a pet. Perhaps I was his pet, his little vampire puppy. Maybe that's why he was so nice to me, but I didn't mind in the least. I put my head on his thigh and let him stroke me. I hoped it would help him feel better.   
"What did Asher say to upset you so?"  
"That is not a question I'm willing to answer..." he replied and his tone was so sharp it almost hurt.   
Of course, he wouldn't. Asher was a difficult topic, to begin with.   
"I'm sorry. Please don't be mad..."  
"I'm not mad at you. Just tired. Tired of always being the villain when I am everything but..."  
I wisely didn't comment that. We would get back to Asher eventually, so I opted for: "but you aren't. You haven't been anything but generous and kind to me. You have me a place to sleep, a roof over my head. You feed and clothe me and you teach me how to survive this new world with a new body and new fits of hunger to fight. I'm so thankful I found Miss Blake and you."

"Asher is turning green with jealousy."  
"So was Anita when I last saw her. Perhaps you should start treating me badly."  
He shook his head. "Treating you badly will impact on your powers, especially if you didn't deserve punishment. I guess I just would have liked a nice mentor when I first woke to my new life so I'm treating you like I would have liked to be treated."

I looked up from my position on the floor. His face was neutral, telling me nothing. His feelings were something else. He was hurting. Asher hurt him, constantly. I also caught a little memory consisting of bloodlust but he pushed me out immediately. He really didn't want to share so I focused my powers on the feelings instead. I tried to make him relax, tried to give him the same sense of peace I was feeling when I was in his presence. He was a good master, he shouldn't be hurting constantly.   
"What are you doing, little dove?"  
"Trying to make you happy, I guess. Your feelings are seeping out of you and you aren't feeling well. I want you well..."  
I rubbed my cheek on his thigh. So much hurt. So much. I was beginning to understand just how old my new master was. There were centuries of stories, regrets, punishment and other things in him. Most of them he wouldn't share yet.   
I tried harder in making him relax, making the hurt go away. I didn't succeed. It was too much for my new abilities and I wasn't old enough. Instead, I just tried taking the bad feelings away. That I could do. It was like drinking from a well. I took little sips of his feelings and I realized there were centuries of hurt with Asher in him, too much for me to take away, so I concentrated on the most recent one. It was almost too much. I choked on the feelings I took. I would have to take less next time. I found myself crying again.   
Damn, I was crying a lot recently.   
"You cry very easily, petite Colombe..."  
"It seems I'm crying the tears you won't allow yourself to cry, master. If it's the only thing I can do for you because my powers aren't enough yet, then I will..."  
"Did you just call me master again?" He asked, slight amusement in his voice.   
"Yes, I forgot. Please punish me. It's just that you are a good master and you deserve the title. I like calling you that..."  
I looked up with big, tear-filled eyes. He just looked at me, no sympathy in his gaze. Then his hand came up from my head. I closed my eyes. He was going to hit me probably, but he didn't. He stroked my cheek and dried the tears I had been shedding for him.   
"My guess is you will still call me master, even if I punish you now."  
"Because you are..."  
He sighed and shook his head. "Fine, call me master, if that pleases you. Just make sure you do it in private or when the situation calls for it."  
I smiled and nodded. See? I knew I had a good master. He was good and I'd try to learn how to make him happy from now on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took forever again and I accidentally posted Chapter 3 again instead of Chapter 4. This is chapter 4 for real this time.   
> Thanks for letting me know. I really had not noticed my mistake. 
> 
> Have fun reading. :-)

I tried to sleep in my coffin but I felt alone. I tried to sleep on the bed but it smelled like Jungkook and it reminded me that I missed him. I knew the boy for roughly 24 hours and I missed him already? Not possible.   
I tried sleeping on the floor and when that wouldn't help I gave up and started decorating my room and going through my shopping bags.   
I put all my shoes under the bed for now and my clothes on hangers. What the hell should I wear for my date with Jungkook?   
I didn't want to look like I was trying too hard but it was a date. Wasn't I supposed to try? But try for what? We weren't dating, we were just watching a movie together. We weren't even friends. Yeah, we had fucked the night before but that was a spur of the moment thing. I was horny, he was horny after the feeding and he was there. We had great sex, that's it. At least that's what my head tried to tell me, the sensible part. The emotional part was looking forward to my first date in years, really wanted to look nice for him and later have him on this bed yet again. Sure, I was hungry for his blood. No use denying that, but I wanted to sleep with him again and Jean Claude had said he could stay.   
I got giddy just thinking about it.   
When the clock hit 4 pm, I had showered, dressed, chosen my shoes, made my room presentable. I only needed to finish my make up, which was done with great care. I was pretty pale and I didn't want to look like I had caked on a foundation that was too dark for me.   
At exactly 4:55 some knocked on my door. It was Clay, one of the bodyguards. He looked uncomfortable. For whatever reason, he had decided he didn´t like me the first time he saw me. No idea why.   
"There's some kid named Jungkook at the door, saying you are expecting him?"  
"Yeah, he's my donor for today. Let him in, please."   
He nodded, then left and I sat on the bed, swinging my legs up and down, waiting for the second he'd come through the door.   
When I heard another knock, I ran and opened it myself.   
There he was, dressed well, hair made, a grin on his face. His pants sat pretty tight, a white shirt tucked in.   
"Damn, you are eager to go out with me...", he remarked after scanning my outfit up and down. He liked what he saw and I was secretly pleased with myself. I decided to crush his ego, however.  
"Naw, I'm just starving."  
He pouted his lips at me and I giggled "Thanks Clay" before closing the door.   
"Your clothes say otherwise..."   
I was just wearing a skirt, flats and a pretty black blouse that was a bit see-through but I was wearing a bandeau top below. Nothing too over the top, I had thought but it seemed like he liked the outfit too much.   
I was pushed against the door, his hands snaked under my skirt.   
"Hmm, a thong and thigh highs. You are trying to seduce me, aren't you?"  
"It's your fault if you can't keep yourself in check. That's not my job."  
I was hit by his delicious scent again and my mouth watered. I was so hungry.   
I must have bared my fangs at him at that moment, because he bit my lip and whispered: "Feed right here, then let's go catch that movie. After that I want you here, clothes on, you grinding on me while I drive myself inside of you."  
No joke, my abdomen clenched, signaling I was ready for something right now.   
"Let me feed, while you fuck me, then let's catch the movie?" I asked and cupped him through his pants. He was hard as a rock already.   
"Yeah, let's..." he replied and I found myself being stripped of my hard chosen outfit to not get it dirty.   
I fumbled with his pants and asked myself how he got them on, they were extremely tight. I had to peel them off of him.   
His shirt was thrown on the pile of clothes but he kept me in the thigh highs, then lifted me against the door and pushed himself inside me in one go. He was just as big as the night before and the feel and stretch of him inside of me without enough foreplay was uncomfortable but I didn't have the time to complain. His body forced himself inside of me and I just went with it, it felt so incredibly good. I held onto him, while his body thrust inside of me, opening me up for him and hitting places I had only found out about the night before. He was panting, working hard to keep me up and to keep thrusting at a steady pace.   
"God, you feel so good, baby. Clench that pussy for me?"  
I did and he moaned out loud, drilling himself into me harder. He hid his face on my neck and told me to feed in a very strangled voice. “It will hurt…” I scolded, holding onto his shoulders while my body was slammed against the door.   
I hoped no one was behind it. “Right now, I don’t care. Feed!” And so I did. The first rush of warm blood and his body hitting deep inside me made me cum. He screamed hiding his face in my neck, then grabbing my ass and hips so hard they would bruise and pushing himself inside me until my body couldn't hold him longer. He kept thrusting, I kept sucking and we both kept cumming until my body couldn´t hold anymore blood and I let him go. His body slumped against the door, taking me with him. His heart had gotten somewhat slower and I hoped I hadn’t taken too much. I felt fine though. More than fine. I felt strong, well sated and I was sure my foundation would fit me now. Jungkook had gone pale.   
“Hey, you ok?” I asked.   
His gaze was unfocused, looking right through me and I still felt him hard and ready inside me. I thought he had cum?  
“I think I just had about 100 orgasms one right after the other. I don’t know if I'm ok yet..”  
I laughed, which made my body clench around him, which made him beg for me to stop.   
I got off and put on a robe to get him a glass of tap water. When I returned he was still on the floor, breathing heavily but he was only half erect now. He'd be fine.   
“You didn´t tell me your bite could cause full-blown orgasms…” he said, taking the glass of water I offered him. “ Truly, this is only the second time I´ve bitten a man and the first time doing it while having sex. I had no idea.”  
“Well, now we know. Le´s do it again…”  
He smiled tiredly and I rolled my eyes. Horndog!  
“You should probably rest a bit. I think I took too much blood. I forgot myself for a second there too…”  
He started protesting, he was fine, but when he tried to get up he stumbled and dropped back on the floor. “Told you…” I mumbled. He threw me a pretty upset gaze and I helped him get on the bed.   
“But our date…”   
“Is postponed for now! Let´s catch the 10 pm movie, so you can sleep.”  
He wasn’t happy about that so I cupped his face and made him look at me. “Get some rest, then let´s watch our movie. My master is okay with you staying for the day, so you won't have to leave. I can´t stay with you at the hotel, but you can stay with me. You won't have to leave today…”  
He was okay with that. Jungkook grabbed me and spooned me from behind, of course not without grabbing my boobs and putting one hand between my legs.  
“Just making sure, my favorite body parts don´t leave the bed while I sleep…” I rolled my eyes. “Good to know I am just boobs and a vagina to you…”  
“And gorgeous when you´re mad at me. I don´t know what we are yet but it´s more than just physical attraction. I know you feel it too.” I did. I was happy he´d be staying, I was secretly happy he was making sure I wouldn’t leave his side while he slept even if he had to pretend his only interest was in my genitals.  
“You're dreaming. I just like your cock.”  
“And my blood?” he asked, but I knew he was smiling. “Naw, it's not as delicious as it was yesterday. I was just hungry I guess…”  
I felt him grow insecure about my feelings for him so I turned and kissed his nose.   
“You are pretty gullible, aren´t you?” He finally got I was just kidding. “Damn, you are a liar.”  
“Who? Me? Never…” I cried, pretending to be upset but he didn´t buy it. Instead, he pulled me close, his erection against my belly. “You need to rest…” I chided, but he pushed himself between my thighs.  
“Hmmm, so warm…” he groaned. I must have blushed again because he chuckled and hugged me close. “I´ll try to rest. Sing me to sleep?” he asked.   
“And if I can´t sing?” I asked.   
“I´m pretty sure you can. Weren´t you a musical theatre student?”  
I was, so I sang something, the first thing that came to my mind. Jungkook fell asleep soon after and I heard a voice in my head. “Petite Rossignol, indeed…”  
“I´m naked in bed with a guy, master. Please get out of my head.” He laughed, then was gone in an instant. 

Jungkook was woken to the sound of me applying my make up. I had taken a short shower and well-fed as I was, the shade of foundation finally matched.   
I was humming a song to myself while making sure, I was presentable. It was 8:45. I had planned on waking him at 9 pm but there he was, buck naked right behind me. I was only wearing my underwear and thigh highs.   
“How do you feel?” I asked. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me briefly.   
“I´m fine. May I use your shower real quick?”  
I nodded and he went. After I finished my make up I put my clothes on. I had just slipped into my flats when he came out, dripping wet and just in a very small towel. I swallowed down my very inappropriate comment about his rippling abs and looked away.   
“You´re getting everything wet!” I got another towel to dry his hair, while he sat on the bed.  
“Don´t I always?” He laughed. I rolled my eyes at him. He lifted my skirt while I was drying his hair. “Hey!”  
“Just making sure you've dressed appropriately...” He pulled my thong down my legs and had me step out of it.  
“How is this appropriate? Gimme back my underwear!”  
“Nope.”

He cupped my sex with his hand, pulled loser, then started feathering my belly with kisses. Two of his fingers started rubbing me up and down, shallow little strokes. “If you´re a good girl, I´ll give them back to you later. Until then, I´m keeping them.”  
He got dressed, then put my underwear in his pocket. I´d never gone out without panties. I felt especially naughty while doing it. 

All the bodyguards we passed gave me neutral eyes but I knew they knew I wasn´t wearing panties. When we passed Kane and Asher, both holding hands, but Asher surrounded by frustration so thick you could cut it they both smelled my pantyless state. Asher ignored it, but Kane for whatever reason wanted a fight.   
“Seems like Anita isn´t the only whore anymore…” he said, loud enough that everyone heard, probably the guards ahead of us too.   
I gave him bored eyes, while Jungkook wasn´t amused. “If you mean to express you aren´t getting laid as often as us, then you are right…”  
Jungkook pulled me close, hands protectively around my waist. There was no fear in him. Just indignation ad the need to protect my honor which I didn´t need.  
“Envy doesn´t look good on you, Kane. But I can´t fault you. I´d be pissed too if my only lover preferred other people´s touch to mine…”  
Kane turned red as a tomato and Asher finally looked. He got the neutral look too. He didn’t need to know I was able to read Kane like a book.   
“I´m not the one fucking underage kids with dicks the size of my little toe!” That was aimed at Jungkook and his Asian heritage. He must have been used to such comments though, he just shrugged. I let go of him and stepped right into Kane´s comfort zone without touching hm. No wonder no one liked him. He was such a whiny little bitch.   
“Talking about dicks now, are we? Fine, let´s do that. His is for sure bigger than yours, but you don´t need it right? I´d even argue the fact that you have one. With all the whining and poisonous hissing, I´d think you´re a bitch…”  
He stepped into me, his eyes gone alien. He wanted to shift in my face and tear me apart. In a fair fight, I knew I´d lose but this wasn´t that and I knew I had an advantage. I took all that jealousy and self-doubt and pushed it right back into Kane. I increased it threefold and gave it right back. Kane seemed to forget about me at that moment. He started complaining in Asher's face which gave us enough time to escape.   
“What did you do?” Jungkook asked as we ran up the stairs, Kane´s bitching still in earshot and Asher´s "Calm down!" ringing right after a sound that sounded like a slap to the face. I just smiled.   
“Made him fight the person he wants to fight…”  
“Now you are scaring me…” He grabbed my butt. “It´s turning me on.”  
“Let´s go watch that movie already and stop groping me!” Jungkook laughed but let go of my assets. 

We walked to the cinema holding hands. It was funny really. He had asked if he could, I had said yes. After all the things we had done, we had been embarrassed to hold hands but now we were quite happy to do so. I thought I was imagining things but I felt a bond with him. Not as strong as the binding between Anita and Jean Claude but it was there.   
It was forming, slowly creeping into me and him. I had stayed out of his head most of the time to be polite but in this second I decided to peek. He was just happy I had agreed to this date. Oh, and he was looking forward to more sexual activities later. He was a guy after all.   
In the cinema, we were glad to find a nearly empty room. Just three more people sitting right in front of us. We were sitting in the back. We had not gotten any popcorn. I wasn´t able to eat that stuff anyway. Jungkook sat, leaning into me. 15 minutes into the movie he must have gotten bored though. His hands started wandering around. One came to halt on my shoulder, the other crept between my legs and I was reminded of my pantyless state.   
“Stop that” I hissed, trying to be quiet.   
“Relax…” he crooned. Two fingers found the inside of my pussy, stroking and probing gently.   
His thumb caressing my clit in small circles.   
I bit my lip in an effort, not to moan. We weren´t alone. I looked at him and tried to make it look angry but he liked that so I gave him neutral eyes. Giving away nothing. Vampire stare 101.   
Jean Claude would have been so proud. He grinned and pushed his fingers wider and deeper into me. My moan was muffled by his lips on mine.   
“Bathroom, now!” I demanded. He nodded and we left to find a stall. As soon as we found one, I pulled down his pants then turned around and spread myself open for him. “Take me, please…”  
I begged, shaking my ass and exposed flesh in his direction. He let out a very masculine sound, it wasn´t a moan, it wasn´t a pant. More of a groan signaling I´d get everything I asked for. 

“What a good girl. Going crazy for my cock already?” He rubbed his engorged head against my entrance, against my clit, up and down as if to wet himself with my juices. This would only be a quickie, no oral stimulation, meant less lubrication and he probably didn´t want to hurt me.  
I pushed myself back on his cock, he entered just a bit. “Stop teasing and fuck me, Jungkook. Make me cum, then spill yourself inside me, please. I want you so bad right now.”

He hissed and pushed himself inside in one go. “Brace yourself, literally….” he panted, one of his hands blocked my mouth so my screams wouldn´t be heard. He used the other one to hold onto me. My backside glued to his front, his thick cock deep inside me, pulsing nervously.   
My arms were trying to find a place on the door to hold me up but he didn´t wait until I did. His hips started jackhammer motions into me, never actually leaving but always thrusting harder than before. I screamed into his hand, digging my nails into the one arm he was using to lift me. My cervix was protesting heavily at the repeated invasion, my ears and my sense of shame were having a fit. I could hear the sounds our bodies were making. Meaty sounds, flesh hitting flesh, fast, desperately, looking for release. 

I heard his breath, controlled, trying to make this last as long as possible.   
His hand wandered downward, pinching my clit then rubbing it furiously. He wanted me to cum on his cock again. My body spasmed, trying to get away from his relentless overstimulation while my libido only wanted release, his and mine.   
“I´m cumming…”, he choked, “…Take it all baby…” His thrusts grew brutal in power and I lost myself in them. We were both coming shortly after, him biting my shoulder until it hurt, me screaming and sobbing into his hand. He kept us standing while he thrust into me, spending every drop of his seed inside of me. He pulled out but told me to stay in position. Before I could ask what he wanted to do, he spread me wide open, watching his cum trickle out of me. I was so drowsy from my orgasm I didn´t care.  
“Keep it inside you, until we leave the cinema. I want to do this again when we get to your room. I want to use my cum in your cunt to push myself back in. Will you let me?”

I nodded my approval while he was kissing my lips. His release inside me was heavy and warm and starting to fall out of me so I clenched my pussy to keep it in. “Can I have my thong at least?” He fished it out of his pocket and helped me put them on. This little piece of cloth wasn´t going to help much, but at least there'd be something to catch the stuff and I wouldn’t be running around with cum running down my legs.   
“The movie will be over in 30 minutes. Shall we go back?” he asked after he´d pulled my panties into place then held me close by my waist. He was very close and I caught a whiff of his cologne for the first time. If I hadn´t smelled that, I might just have been able to not think about what the hell he´d be doing to me the second we returned to my room.   
"Sure. Everything interesting happens in the last 15 minutes anyway.”  
We left the toilet and returned to watch the movie. Of course, the people in there looked at us funny. We had been gone for most of it and we didn't care about the end of the movie either.   
I sat on his lap and we made out. Simple as that. No one complained. We had to be thrown out by a staff member because we sat through all the credits and hadn't left or stopped when they came to clean for the next movie due in 30 minutes. We left laughing, his arm around my shoulder. It was midnight when we got outside. His phone rang. 

"Oh, it's my brother..." he said and he sounded anything but happy. More like the plague was at his doorstep.   
"Take the call," I said. "I'll wait."  
"Naw, it's my eldest brother. He'll just nag my ears off. Where are you? What are you doing? Who are you with? When will you be home?..."  
"Didn't you tell them you wouldn't be back?" I asked. He scratched his head and looked a bit ashamed. "I might have forgotten to mention I'm staying with my girlfriend..."

The phone kept ringing but I was distracted by what he had said. He had called me his girlfriend. My head was screaming and ringing every alarm. I wasn't anyone's girlfriend, certainly not his. We hadn't done anything except for kinky sex stuff with each other. I didn't even know him. That other pesky part inside of me was jumping up and down, shouting yummy. I got myself a pretty boyfriend.   
I was so torn over that I decided to ignore it for now. Instead, I advised him to take his brother´s call.   
He did, but I felt he didn't want to do it.   
"Jeon Jungkook, you have 10 seconds to tell me where the hell you are, before we go out to find you!"

He cringed hard, then responded. "I'm in town, not far away from the hotel. I was watching a movie."  
"Are you alone? Don't tell me you have been giving me a heart attack today to watch a fucking movie! You're 19. I'll still beat your ass if you lie to me."  
He rolled his eyes and mumbled "Drama queen" at his brother.   
I heard more voices from the phone, then a stern "Give me that phone!"  
Another voice spoke from the line, this time in hysterics.   
"Jeon Jungkook, what are you doing, watching a movie at this hour? Come home immediately. You know how dangerous it is for us to be outside at this hour. Please tell me you at least have some company or are coming back home this minute or I swear to you, I'll ground you for the rest of your life for all the worrying you've put me through!!!"  
All that was said without drawing breath once.   
"Hyung, please. I'm on a date with my girlfriend, you are embarrassing me!"  
"Did he say, girlfriend?" Another voice shouted from the phone. We heard more movements and someone protesting, then another voice came on, more amused than angry. 

"You little bastard, we've been here for a few days and you already have a girlfriend? Way to go little brother? Is she hot? Did you already...?"   
"Hyung!!!" Jungkook looked a bit panicky, I was having the time of my life.   
"Anyway, are you coming home tonight?"  
"No, we are going back to her place now..."  
Something akin to the cry of a wolf came from the phone and a few more shouts. More little bastards, something about getting a dick wet and I swear I heard something along the lines of "Fuck her brains out!!!"  
Jungkook was facepalming himself while I was trying hard not to laugh in his face.   
"Guys, please. I'll be back sometime tomorrow..."  
"Yeah, I'll take good care of him. Don't worry guys..." I yelled into the phone.   
"She's there?"   
"Oh god, how embarrassing!"  
"Stop talking for one second, will ya??!"  
"Idiots!"   
They must have been fighting each other now because the first voice came back, and sounded a bit embarrassed but serious all the same.   
"Hi, this is Jungkooks older brother Namjoon. Sorry about that."  
"Don't sweat it..." Don't laugh, don't laugh...  
"Please make sure he gets enough sleep and doesn't wander around at night. Send him home tomorrow by noon. He's been gone for too long already..."  
"Sure, I will..." Don't laugh, don't laugh...  
"Did you guys have sex or not?" Another voice asked. A few things happened simultaneously. I burst out laughing, Jungkook hung up the phone, while I was pretty sure someone had gotten himself punched on the other line.   
"Gosh, they are so embarrassing!" Jungkook complained and put his phone away. I was still laughing, almost crying tears because I couldn't stop.   
"How many brothers do you have?" I asked.   
"Six..."  
"All older than you?" He nodded. Poor kid. 

His embarrassment was obvious and without wanting to I heard his thoughts. "Perfect, shall I even ask for a second date now?"  
I answered smiling. "Ask me, and be surprised..."  
He looked at me for a moment, then popped the question.   
"Will you go on a second date with me, tomorrow perhaps? I want to take you bowling..."  
"And you'd rather spend your time with me than with your brothers." That wasn't a question and he nodded.   
I was back to the whole girlfriend dilemma. Was I his girlfriend? Did I want to be? Did I want a second date?  
We knew it wasn't just physical attraction or bloodlust, but I didn't trust those feelings yet. Why did we know already? What made us so damn certain it wasn't just great sex that kept us together? I mean, the sex was pretty damn great but he was so much younger than me and...  
"Please...", he said and there it was again, deep loneliness, which I didn't understand. He had six brothers. How could he be lonely?   
"What would you do if I said no?" Just saying it, made us both hurt. I was hurting with him at the mere thought of not getting to see him again tomorrow. He was hurting more, but I knew I had gotten attached. I wasn't this distraught yesterday when I thought of not granting his request for a date. Now I was.   
"I'd respect your decision but ask again the next day."  
His face told me though, he would leave me alone if I wanted him too. That hurt.   
"What would you do if I said yes?" I asked and watched his face fill with that smile I so liked. He grabbed my waist and pulled me close again.   
"I'd take you home now and finish what we started in the toilet at the cinema. Then I'd hold you close, while you feed so you are well fed when we go to bed. I want to play with your hair, hold your naked body close to mine and keep you safe in my arms. I don't want to go home tomorrow. I feel like my home is wherever you are..."  
Damn, that was fast. Every smart girl would have run for the hills now. This sounded too much like a confession of love after 3 days of knowing each other and we didn't even know much about each other.   
I should have said no. I really should have, but all I did was melt in his arms, clearly happy about such a display of his feelings. I knew he wasn't lying because he couldn't lie to me. I was able to read his thoughts, feel his feelings. He was telling the truth, so the only thing that came out of my mouth was: "Yes, then. Take me home, Jungkook..."

Back in my room, he did exactly what he told me he would do. His cock was inside of me before we had even really closed the door. His release from our last encounter was still inside me, lubricating his invasion of my body and I let him, I even welcomed it.   
He owned my body at that moment, with my full consent and I somehow knew, I'd never sleep with anyone else. I was already addicted to Jungkook.   
He pushed himself inside me, forgetting all about being gentle. He held me, my arms under his, no way for me to escape. He bit my neck again and this time I felt him breaking my skin. It didn't hurt, just made me cum faster around his cock. He licked the blood away from my skin, then kissed all around my shoulders and neck.   
"I'm sorry. I didn't want to bite this hard..."   
"It will heal..." I moaned. "Don't stop, I beg you..."  
Jungkook backed us away from the door, taking us to the bed. He slipped out of me before he dropped himself on his back and motioned for me to straddle him.   
I crawled over him, his erection touching my cold skin when I positioned myself, scalding hot.   
"Ride me, babe. Let me see you lose your mind, while you use me..."  
I moaned and slip myself back over him. He reached impossibly deep, so warm, so full, so much ecstasy. I couldn't deal with it.   
I was growing tired, or I was low on blood.  
My body didn't want to move anymore. My hands on his chest, I huffed: "I'm so hungry..."  
"Then bite me here..." he motioned for his neck and got up slightly. His hands pulled me down, his hand on my head guiding me to his neck. I hugged him, his hands went down to my hips, pushing me down on his member.   
"It will hurt..." I protested but he chuckled. "Not if I do this..." he drove his body upwards, into my clenching pussy, making me scream his name with every jerking movement. We lost ourselves in the pleasure we gave each other, he had to remind me to feed.   
"I won't last much longer, please just bite me!"  
I bit the other side of his neck. He was all black and blue where I had already bitten into his skin.   
As soon as I sunk my teeth into him, his body spasmed. I felt him come inside me repeatedly. I sucked and his body came again and again while I drank and fed on his blood. I concentrated on not taking too much. I only took a few sips, then let him go.   
As soon as I did, he slumped back on the bed, exhausted and drained.   
I tried to get down but he begged me not to move, so I just laid on him and licked at his neck, my teeth marks were still bleeding. 

"Petite Rossignol, I feel you are well sated in every aspect. I'd rather not call you now but you have angered Asher and he's fuming. He won't back down until you received some kind of punishment. You must somehow make yourself dominant over Kane or him. Bring your beau. Better now than later..."  
Kane and Asher again? Goddamnit!   
Jungkook didn't look like he was going to get up anytime soon.   
He was laying on the bed, a stupid grin on his face, utterly satisfied.   
I put on my robe, a simple black one and told Jungkook my master was calling me. I'd be back very soon.   
He nodded and pulled me back down to kiss me. "Don't take too long..."  
That's when I felt his seed trickle down my thighs. I decided to at least make myself presentable. That took 10 minutes longer, but I wouldn't smell like a cum dumpster.   
Jean Claude called me again, while I was running towards his office, he let me know they were in the living room.   
I turned around and knocked on the living room door soon after.   
"Come in, Laura."  
No nickname? I was in trouble. 

After entering the room I knew I had walked into an even bigger fight.   
Asher and Kane were standing to the left, everyone else on the other side. Jean Claude and Anita were there, sitting on the couch. He was lounging like the couch was made for him and he belonged right where he sat. Anita just sat normally, legs and arms crossed, a scowl on her pretty face. She was not happy about something. Micah and Nathaniel were standing right behind her. Two more guys I didn´t know were sitting on a sofa.   
Both were gorgeous though and I wondered where the hell Anita found all those pretty men.   
"Where's your beau?" Jean Claude asked, his smile mild and just a little bit curious, like he wanted to know why I ignored his request to bring Jungkook.   
"He was... indisposed, probably too tired to walk."  
"How so?"   
I saw it in Nathaniel's face. Everyone knew what I'd been doing in my room with my beau so I thought, fuck it, and pulled down my robe to show them where he had bitten my skin and left enough hickeys to make my skin a red mess.   
Someone whistled. "Not bad. She likes it dirty I see..."  
"Dev..." Anita said and he grinned but lifted his hands. No harm, no foul. 

"She's made us wait and probably has a dead human in her room and you won't punish her for it? You seem to have forgotten how to properly educate new vampires, mon amour." Asher mocked, an unpleasant smile on his otherwise godly features. He must have been working as the Ring Leader because he was still wearing the one-sided mask he normally wore that hid his scarred face. Like that only the perfect side could be seen and even like that, I couldn´t stand him. Since I´d arrived, every time Jean Claude had been mad was because of him and his stupid hyena.   
"Not to mention that she looks horrible and smells like a whole barrage of men just came on her..." Kane must have thought he insulted me, he looked pleased with himself.   
I wasn't faced. I was in a room full of were somethings and vampires. Of course, they smelled Jungkook's cum on me, no matter how much I had tried to run away in a very quick shower. 

I ignored them both and knelt in front of Jean Claude. My robe slipped but I remember he had told me to be proud of my body and be myself when acting formally. It wouldn't make me look weak. This must have been one of those occasions where I wasn't supposed to be weak.   
"Greetings Jean Claude, Master of the City of St. Louis, King of the new Vampire Council in the US, Sourdre de Sang of his own bloodline and Master whose blood I drank, whose council I value, whose orders I follow, it seems I stand accused of some of the deeds you forbid, by the very people that do enjoy asking for things that aren't due to them while still forgetting who their master is. May I address them?"  
Kane made a step in my direction, but Asher stopped him. I was allowed to deal with some hidden insults. Dev giggled and had to mask it with a little cough. Nathaniel was smiling in my direction.   
"You may..." He took the wrist I offered and kissed it. With that I was safe. Jean Claude wasn't mad at me.   
"Thanks, master. I'll be quick."   
I didn't bother getting up. I knew my robe would slip some more and I didn't want that in front of Jean Claude, while Anita was watching.   
"Shouldn't you face the accuser?" Asher called.   
I gave Jean Claude neutral eyes and answered without turning. "It is my master's mind I seek to calm. The accuser may as well rot while waiting for the answer he seeks."   
This time it was Micah, who had trouble keeping his laughter in check. I had essentially told Asher to go fuck himself and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.   
"My lover lays in my room, healthy and satisfied after we took care of each other's needs. He was very much alive when I left and I'd advise anyone saying otherwise to go and check for themselves before calling me a murderer. I do not take kindly to being accused of something I would never do. My master forbids the killing of humans and I will obey."  
"Damn, two lessons with Jean Claude and she talks like him..." Dev whispered.   
"As for the allegation that I must have had a bukkake festival in my room..."  
I looked at Anita, this one was for her as well.   
"I tried to rid myself of any smells but I didn't have enough time to erase my lover's scent, 10 minutes are hardly enough for about 10 cumshots from the same person."  
That other guy's eyes widened at the words I used but he didn't comment.   
"My master calls and I obey, so I took a short shower to at least try and not offend his nose and eyes, and came to fulfill his bidding. Please forgive me, for making you wait, master."  
"It's quite alright, petite Rossignol. You did your best in the time given to you."  
I bowed and got up. "I'm happy my master is not upset with me, but I will confess to feeling slightly uncomfortable with my accuser's interest in my love life and that of my dark mistress. I clearly remember him calling us both a whore, directly to my face."  
"Indeed?" Jean Claude asked. Directing his gaze over to Kane and Asher.   
"Indeed, Master. I called him a dickless shit after that, which is probably why your second in command is displeased with me."  
Dev and Micah couldn't hold themselves then and laughed without trying to hide anymore. I let Asher and Kane be uncomfortable under Jean Claude's gaze, then walked over to Anita and knelt in front of her.   
"Greetings Anita Blake, Queen and General to my King, Dark Mistress of all which is dead, Executioner of vampire kind, War to all enemies, Nimir-Ra of the Blooddrinkers Clan, Lupa and Bolverk of the Thronos Rolle Clan, Regina of the Lion Clan."   
I offered my wrist to her and she kissed it the asked Jean Claude:  
"Did you make her learn all those titles? The only thing missing is Khaleesi of the great grass sea..."   
I smiled into the floor. I had thought the same thing when he made me learn all those titles.   
"She's been very happy to learn from me, haven't you, little dove?"  
"I have been most privileged to have you as my teacher, master."  
I got up and my sash opened some more. I was getting uncomfortable now. Micah and that other guy were next. I didn't feel like flashing them. Jean Claude whispered, not out loud but in my mind.   
"They'll ignore your naked skin if your robe opens any more, little dove. Nakedness is no big deal to Lycanthropes. Ignore the sash. You are doing well."  
I obeyed and walked over to Micah. I recited his titles, then offered my wrist. He smiled at me and kissed my wrist. I walked over to the guy sitting on the couch. I knew who he was now.   
"Greetings Richard, Ulfric of the Thronos Rokke Clan, Third in my master's triumvirate of power. We haven't been formally introduced yet, please forgive me for not recognizing you sooner."  
I offered my wrist to him and he simply kissed it without answering.   
After that, I greeted Nathaniel and Dev, then sat at my master's feet like a good little pet.   
My robe gave away right then and allowed Asher and Kane a little peek into my robe. My chest, rosy and heavy from all the groping, sucking and kissing it had endured by Jungkook's skilled hands, must have looked very erotic to Asher, I knew Kane wasn't into girls.  
I caught his gaze wandering over my body from my chest, to my belly and farther down. I wanted to close the robe badly but I sat with good posture and refused to let his leering embarrass me. 

"It seems you stand corrected and conquered, by one so much younger than yourself, Asher, Kane..." Jean Claude said. His power made my hairs stand, goose flesh all over.   
Asher made a little bow and just said: "Touché, little dove." He turned to Jean Claude. "I take back what I said. You've taught her well, Jean Claude."  
"You may as well take back the little dove, Asher. I will allow my master and lover to call me that. You haven't earned that privilege."  
He bowed again, his eyes never leaving my body, perhaps regretting that he would never get a taste now. I didn't like him. 

"No! I'm not conquered yet. She insulted me and made me attack Asher. I want justice. Am I the only male in this room that isn't swayed by her tits?"  
"Tits? Where?" Dev asked and walked over to where I was kneeling. Before anyone could say something, I stopped him: "Come over here and I will hurt you."  
He laughed. "Man, she's feisty. I like her!"  
I smiled to myself because I knew he wouldn't take this the wrong way. Dev was easygoing, I heard his thoughts. He just liked to cause mischief. 

"Please tell us more about that name-calling business. Kane and Asher brought us all here because apparently you used vampire powers on him and made him attack Asher..." Micah said.   
Anita threw a glance over to Kane and it wasn't a very friendly one.   
"You call us because you weren't able to defend yourself against the attack of a 7-day old vampire? You're even weaker than I thought at first."  
"Bitch!" he said.   
"Woof woof", Anita replied.   
"Hey, he used another word. A few hours back, he called you a whore." I added.  
"And you, it seems..."  
"We are both dreadful, dirty whores, aren't we?"  
"We should head the coalition for better understanding between whores and morons."  
I let a little giggle slip, then looked at Kane. We were both smiling at him and it wasn't friendly.   
Jean Claude stroked my hair and asked me to tell what had made me attack Kane.   
"I was on my way to the cinema with my lover, when we passed Asher and Kane. Kane commented that Anita wasn't the only whore anymore..."  
"Because you weren't wearing underwear!" he accused, one angry finger pointing in my direction.   
I gave one of those shrugs Jean Claude gave, that meant everything and nothing. So what?  
"Damn, that's creepy. She even shrugs like him!"  
"Dev!"   
"Sorry, sorry..."  
"The sex was pretty intense. My lover and I were most pleased."  
"As long as she is not fucking you or yours, Kane, its none of your business what she is or isn't wearing", Micah explained, kind of like he thought Kane was retarded.   
"I told him that envy didn't look good on him but that I wasn't mad. I'd be pissed too if my only lover preferred other people to me, to which he replied at least he wasn't fucking underage kids with quote a dick the size of his little toe end quote."  
The looks thrown in Kane's direction spoke for themselves.  
I looked at Jean Claude. "He said that to me, while my lover of Asian heritage stood there. I thought that comment was very rude and racist, so I might have gotten out of line in telling him my lover's dick was for sure bigger than his, and that he didn't need one anyway. The way he behaved he could very well be a bitch."  
"He's a bitch, yeah..." Anita said.   
"After I had called him that his eyes started to change. I didn't feel like fighting a werehyena in the circus in the presence of my human lover, so I protected us and then left the scene."  
"How did you do that, my little bird?" Jean Claude asked and there was something like triumph in his voice He didn´t show it but he was amused himself. Amused and perhaps pleased that I had protected myself.  
"I used his feelings against him, master. Kane is very mad at Asher for luring him here under false pretenses. He wishes to be the only one on the plate and he found out his lover has so many more lovers he wishes to be with. I simply increased those feelings, which now I know made Kane attack Asher, but not me..."  
"How can she do that? The last empath died centuries ago..." Asher seemed a bit afraid of me now.   
"It seems you both stand defeated by the youngest of my flock. I'll hear your apologies now, so we can all go back to what we were doing."  
"No! She attacked me!"   
I looked at him arrogantly and asked, in a very mild tone: "Are you refusing my masters orders?"  
Anita asked: "Are you foolish enough to refuse your Kings and Queens orders?"

Asher knew they were in trouble so he apologized for both of them and pulled Kane out of the room. He did yell I'd be sorry for this though. The tension in the room dropped a hundredfold when the door closed.   
"You've made me proud, petite Rossignol. Is there anything you want?"  
I fumbled with my robe, closed it tight then turned.   
"Actually master, it seems I'll be dating my current lover a bit longer. I'd like to request a cell phone so we can stay in contact with each other."  
"It will be at your disposal by noon if you drop the master."  
"Thanks, ma... Jean Claude!"  
I bowed to everyone else but gave Dev the finger. "Even if my tits were wide open for everyone to see, I wouldn't show them to you. You're a lecher."  
He puckered his lips and send a kiss in my direction. "We both know you want me, honey!"  
"In your dreams, Tiger!"   
We both laughed and I went to get the door.   
"Goodnight!"  
When the door closed I heard Jean Claude's voice again. It was a caress, like fur on skin. He was happy with me. "Next time we have to be formal with each other, you may stand at my and Anita's side. You've proven to us that you don't belong on the floor. Sweet dreams, little bird."  
"Thanks, Jean Claude. I'm betting your dreams will be sweet too. The company certainly was worthy of any dream."  
"Indeed, my sweet."  
And gone he was. I ran back to my room. My lover was waiting.   
Jungkook was sitting on my bed, reading a book, that was dropped immediately when he saw me come through the door.   
"That took quite some time," he remarked and opened his arms for me.   
I dropped my robe and enjoyed the way his eyes roamed my body. I levitated into his arms, just for fun and he caught me when I let myself fall into his lap. "Sorry. My master needed me, but now I'm back. What happened to stroking my hair, hold my naked body and make me feel safe? I'm waiting..."  
He smiled and did just that. It was three in the morning. He'd leave at about 11.30, and I knew I'd be awake. I hadn't died once at dawn so I was sure I wouldn't today either. 

He wasn't too tired so I asked him all kinds of things about his brothers and his family. He wouldn't tell me much, just that they were annoying as hell and that his parents were dead. He wanted to major in music production, composition, and videography.   
After that the conversation drifted to music, we both seemed to love that. Only that I couldn't remember much about my time in college.   
He offered to take me to my old college when I was ready to face my past, maybe the school or my family had my old stuff. Maybe going to old places would help me remember.   
He ended up between my legs after that conversation. "To chase away the pain from my eyes..." he had said. To chase away the pain indeed. At least it worked.   
He fell asleep after that, holding me close under the covers and as I lay there, listening to his calm heartbeat, I knew I'd say yes if he asked for another date and the one after. I'd keep saying yes. I didn't want him to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello every one, here´s the next chapter. I apologize for the long wait. I have to beta-read this myself. This chapter is also quite long.  
> If you are familiar with the Anita Blake series, Jason at the time this happens should actually be in New York with his girlfriend. I can´t remember for the life of me who the manager of Laughing Corpse right now in the timeline, so I used him. If anyone lets me know, I´ll switch the names :-)
> 
> Also, sorry for the cliffhanger :-P Have fun reading!

I had allowed myself to close my eyes and try to pretend I was sleeping in Jungkook´s arms. I decided to get up at about 9 am. He was still sleeping and looking at his neck I didn't want to feed on him. He was black and blue all over. I needed to practice biting it seemed. Jean Claude never left hickeys that big. I'd ask why my bites left bruises on my lover.   
I took a long shower, pampered myself but was surprised his bite on my neck hadn't healed yet. In fact, it looked like it hadn't healed at all. I'd have to tell him not to bite me anymore.   
I painted my nails and curled my hair before he woke up, taking extra care when covering the bite on my neck but it still looked like a wild animal tried to rip out some of my flesh. I just succeeded in making it look less intimidating. A giggle and a familiar melody made me look up and back to him. He looked properly fucked and rested at least. His hair was sticking out wildly in every direction and still, he looked like some model about to do a photoshoot for a campaign on very comfortable beds.  
"Pretty woman, walking down the street, pretty woman..." he sang from his position before getting out of bed. It was 11 am exactly. I had forgotten to wake him.   
He hugged me and kissed me hungrily before taking a shower, then putting on his clothes. I'd seen the outfit but his wet, unstyled hair made him look really sexy at that moment.   
"I can't go out with you now. When will you be back tonight?" I asked while drying his hair.  
"Sometime around 7 pm, I guess. We need to wait for sundown for you to leave the circus right?"  
"Right" I sighed. "Can you be back earlier and come here. I won't feed on you but we could... cuddle?" I asked and just then realized what the hell I had just said.  
He pulled me to him and looked up, a smug smile on his face. "Already crazy for my body?"  
"No, you genius. I'm up all the time. Some company would be nice. My master doesn't have time for me today."   
He had let me know he'd be working all day. He wouldn't have time to babysit or teach me. I was supposed to visit Damian and Jason? that night though. Jean Claude had some ideas for live music acts on stage and he wanted me to give my professional opinion. I'd told him there was no opinion for me to give, I didn't remember my major but he just said he was sure I wouldn't disappoint him. Talk about pressure.   
"You will have to leave after midnight though. My master needs my help at work..." That was as close as I got to, not lying. Simply not telling him what I'd be doing after 2 am.   
"Ok, I'll be here at exactly 5."

  
That's when someone knocked on my door to deliver my new iPhone. Jean Claude really kept to his word. Before noon. It was just that.   
Jungkook and I exchanged numbers. He was the first contact on my phone. I took his picture and just used his name to save his contact details.   
He took a picture of both of us and saved me as sweety fangs.   
I rolled my eyes at him and changed his details. He was now called horn dog.  
We both weren't amused so we compromised. I saved him as my "horn dog boyfriend". He saved me as "vampire girlfriend". Whoever said I can't compromise.   
I took him to the door leading outside of the circus and kissed him before I watched him leave. I couldn't go with him. The sun would burn me. Stupid sun. Separating me from my boyfriend.   
When I came back to my room, he called.   
"Already? Can't you exist without hearing my voice for a few hours?"  
"Now that I have the means to... nope!"  
I smiled. "Where are you now?"  
"Walking down the street to my hotel. I'll be there in 10 minutes. It's pretty hot in the sun. Pity, I can't show you."  
"Not if you want me alive, no" I chuckled.   
We weren't really talking for the next 10 minutes. I just lay in bed, listening to his breathing, talking about nothing and walking down the street.   
Our call got cut when he entered the elevator in the lobby. He called me back to tell me he was right in front of his room and he'd be back at 4 pm. He didn't want to spend so much time without me. Neither did I.   
We hung up and I started counting the minutes until he was back with me.

~ Jungkooks Part~

As soon as he opened the door he was tackled by two of his brothers, who he threw off of him easily. He might have been the youngest but he always liked working out and at least having something that made him stronger than his 6 very annoying and good looking brothers.   
"You little rascal", one of them yelled and grabbed him from behind. The other grabbed his nipples and twisted them so hard he screamed and struggled to get free from them.   
To lose them they all landed on the bed, legs and arms going everywhere but laughter evident to everyone.   
"Yeah, yeah, stop it already, you morons!!!"  
"As long as Jin and Namjoon aren't here, tell us, who she is!" his begged, big eyes trying to get him to spill the beans. Older brother or not, no one could say no to Jimin, the cutest of all the brothers.   
"Yeah, is she pretty? Great ass, great boobs, great everything? Did you already get down and dirty? We want to know!!"  
This from Taehyung, the one closest to him in age, but still older. He was a little ball of perverted good looks and he always asked for dirty details first before being interested in anything else.   
Jungkook chuckled and pushed them off. "She's..." he started but didn't find the words at first. There were no words to describe his new lady love he had only met 3 days ago. She was sexy, tall, feisty, beautiful, hot, passionate, vulnerable... just about everything he could think of.   
"She's perfect..." he said finally and even to him, it sounded love-struck as fuck.   
"Oh please, Jungkook, give us details!"  
"Is she pretty, what's her hair like, her eyes, her boobs, tell us everything!"  
His brother shook him like he needed to wake up from a long dream.   
"Guys, ok, ok. She's pretty tall, green-brown eyes and her hair is this mix of red and brown and goes down her back. She has perfect features, beautiful legs and..."  
He wasn't going to share any details about intimate body parts with his brothers but he did enjoy finally having something to brag about.  
"Let's just say I've had enough exercise to last me a lifetime..."  
"I knew it! I knew it!" Taehyung yelled and jumped off the bed.   
"You slept with her?" He asked. "How was it?"  
Contrary to popular belief, his brothers were not all virgins, but some of them were and Taehyung resented the fact that he was one.   
He probably resented it even more now that Jungkook had won the race.   
"It's... amazing. She's soft and nimble at the same time, her body always ready to take me in and do things to me I never thought were possible..."  
He touched his neck, where the bruises were especially bad. He still remembered that one time against the door. He had collapsed afterward. Multiple orgasms from a vampire bite were awesome and he'd do about anything to have that all the time with her.   
"So I take it, you're a goner for her?" Jimin asked. Jungkook nodded.   
"She didn't want to date me at first and I thought I'd never get over the rejection. Just her saying we should not keep seeing each other or even sleeping with each other was so painful..."  
"Looks like someone found his mate..." Jimin said, smiling and something like triumph swinging in his voice.   
"We must protect her, you know?"  
Jungkooks gaze hardened. He knew and he would always protect her. He had put his mark on her already. If anyone dared to harm her, he'd rip them apart.

The rest of his brothers joined them in the room then. Namjoon pulled him close until their foreheads touched.   
"You do enjoy making me worry, don't you?"  
"Sorry, Hyung. I just found my mate and I didn't want to leave her side..."

Namjoon let him go and looked at him sadly. "You know that can't be true. Your mate was killed a few weeks ago, remember?"

He and his brothers, from the age of 26-19 in human years, had never once shifted into their wolf form. Pureblooded wolves like them only shifted once they reached 18 and even if they were lucky enough to reach that age, they only shifted after having had relations with their prospective mates.   
Those mates were predestined, soul bonds, already established before they were even born.  
Once their clan had prospered, younglings finding their mates even before they reached the age of maturity. Once they had found their mates with just a look, the sound of their voice, their scent, carried by the wind. They had found each other and mated and their clan grew in numbers.   
Then humans had started to hunt them down for sports and out of fear. Humans and vampires alike. They had grown too powerful. Soul bonds didn't care for race or species and so they had mixed themselves with humans, fey, sometimes vampires, sometimes sirens. It didn't matter. Their children always turned to wolves at the age of 18 but some of them had inherited more powers. It was those powers that became their downfall.

A young witch, jealous over the fact that she and her lover didn't have a soul bond went crazy after her partner found his mate. She joined the humans and vampires in their hunt for them, finding the destined partners before they ever met, killing them on sight.   
Like this their numbers shrank, many of their youngsters never shifting to inherit their powers. Many of them went mad or died when their partners died and like this, they had nearly gone extinct. The only pureblooded wolves were them and their uncle who hadn't traveled with them.   
Their parents were the last mated pair to find each other and hide long enough to have children, but they had died after an attack, telling their uncle to take the boys and run. They had run ever since, hiding from vampires and wolf hunters. The witch had died long ago but the power of her jealous heart lived on. Namjoon and Jin, the eldest brothers had felt their mates die, and had nearly gone insane over it. Jimin, Taehyung, Suga, and Hoseok had yet to find them, but they preferred to run from them. Every time they felt them near, they ran. Hoping they could keep them safe by never meeting them.   
Jungkook had felt his mate near when they arrived in the United States, then that connection had been cut. He thought he had lost his mate like his brothers, but the connection hadn't been gone completely. It had just changed. It kept him from going crazy and so they came to St. Louis, where he finally found her.   
The moment he saw her standing next to him, trying to help him escape some vampires that were approaching him, he knew. He knew who she was and what she could mean to him. Their bond was there but it was small, almost unrecognizable, somehow altered by the fact that she was a vampire. He knew her kind killed his kind but he couldn't bring himself to care or to hate her for that. It was evident she was young and while other vampires knew what he was, she never once remarked on the fact. She simply didn't know.   
Kissing her like he did, holding her as he had straight after, only hours after they first met could not have been avoided. She never frightened him by telling him she was dangerous. It had made her just more lovable to him, as she clearly meant to protect him, a total stranger from herself because of what she was. He'd feed her all his life, he'd make love to her all his life, even if she never had any of his children.   
He didn't care. He had found his mate and he would stand by her, no matter what she was.   
"I thought so too, Hyung, but she isn't dead. I found her. She's here. I've met her, I've touched her and lain with her. Believe me, I know it's her..."  
Namjoon shook his head: "But you said you felt the connection break. How can she be alive?"  
"It's probably because she was dead for a short time, but she's back now. She was turned into a vampire."

Six very shocked pairs of eyes then stared at him for a few seconds. "Did you just say she's a vampire?" Yoongi asked, disgust evident in his voice.   
"That's what I said" Jungkook replied.   
Namjoon pinched the bridge of his nose, a gesture he used to make when he was tired or didn't believe how stupid a person could be.   
"So you've been rolled by a vampire, our biggest and deadliest enemy? And you say she's your mate? How do you know she didn't make you believe that so she could drink your blood?"  
Jungkook frowned. "Because she saved me the first time we met, didn't want to drink my blood in the first place and hasn't remarked on me being a wolf yet. She doesn't know anything about what I am. She's only a week old..."  
"But she drank your blood eventually?" Yoongi asked.   
Jungkook opened the buttons to his shirt and pulled it down his shoulders. His neck was a mess on both sides, bruises decorating his skin like flowers that had bloomed every time his mate had sunk her fangs into him, but never to hurt him. It didn't even hurt now, just looked worse than it actually was.   
His brothers hissed as it hurt them just to see what she had done to him.   
Jimin brushed over the little holes, six of them in total. "Doesn't this hurt?"  
"No..." Jungkook croaked. "And every time she bit me was amazing, orgasmic even. She's not going to feed on me today, she's afraid I will faint or something, but I want her to. I'd let her suck me dry if that was what she wanted."

Namjoon and Jin just looked at each other, that sounded awfully like their little brother was rolled by a vampire, not like a soul bond.   
"I think it's better, you don't go to see her today, Jungkook..." Jin said.   
"Or ever again..." Namjoon added, his voice very serious.   
Jungkook raised his head defiantly at his brothers and just said: "I'd like to see you try keeping me away from her. I'll fight you all if I must..."  
"I'm sorry, little brother. We can't let that happen..."  
The fight that ensued was over very soon after. It ended with Jungkook bleeding on the floor, his brothers keeping him down, while Namjoon put on the handcuffs, especially designed so he wasn't getting out of them.   
"Hyung, please. You can't do that to me. It's her. I know it is! Don't take me away from my mate, I'm begging you!"  
Namjoon just shook his head and carried him away. They'd have to clean his bite marks with holy water to break the spell she put on him. It would hurt, he would scream and he would fight them but they were doing this out of love for their brother.   
They should have known he was too young to be left alone in a city full of vampires. They should have known and if Jungkook really thought he had found his mate, he'd fight long and hard to get away. They'd have to take precautions to make sure he didn't escape until the vampire was out of his system.   
He'd hate them for sure, but preserving their family was more important than all the hate he could feel for them at that moment. They had survived the death of their parents, the death of two mates. They would not survive the loss of their youngest brother. They'd keep him safe, even if that meant imprisoning him.

*~*

When Jungkook didn't come back at 4 pm, as he promised, I didn't think anything of it. He must have been held up or something. I send a message his way and told him I'd be waiting.   
When he didn't arrive at 5 pm I checked my phone. He hadn't been online for a few hours now. Perhaps the wifi was bad or his phone was out of battery.   
6 pm passed, then 7 pm. I spent my time calling his phone from 7 pm to 8 pm. He never once took my call. At 9 pm his phone went straight to voice mail and I gave up. I had to get ready to go to Jean Claude's clubs and find out if live show acts would help bring in more money or just disturb the flair of the club.   
I will admit that I was slightly pissed though. I'd never been dumbed this cowardly, or at least stood up. He didn't even leave a message. It hurt, but I ignored the feeling. He was 19. He had just wanted sex with a vampire and then go back to where he came from. If I ever saw him again, perhaps in town, having a date with another female vampire to get his dick wet later. What a waste of time!

My anger and prideful refusal to let this treatment get to me, made me put on a bit more makeup and wear a completely see-through blouse that left nothing to the imagination. I was wearing something under it, yes, but bra with multiple straps and very short shorts probably didn't count. I looked at myself. I might as well have gone naked but I didn't look too bad.   
My wedge heels were so high, I'd be well over 6 feet tall and my new vampire powers made me arrogant. I was sure, I'd be safe, at least in Jean Claude's clubs. Probably.   
I went to the Laughing Corpse first, where Jason took a look at me and grinned.   
"I see Jean Claude is rubbing off on your wardrobe. You look hot!"  
"Yeah, thanks. Where's the stage?"  
He took me to it and made me sit through a very cringe-worthy show of Ernie and his pet zombie. I was rubbing my nose bridge after two sentences and swore I might as well have thrown up a bit in my mouth, it was awful. I felt even more irritated after that was finished and told Jason it was a miracle the club was still going strong with a show that bad. If the vampire didn't use his powers to make everyone laugh, no one would.   
It was called the Laughing Corpse but I saw no corpse laughing.   
The stage was fine, but a bit more lights were needed probably and definitely something that pulled the curtains by itself.   
I decided to take the stage at that moment and see if people could laugh, without anyone using any powers.   
I have no idea where it came from but I recited some stand up comedic stories I must have seen on YouTube sometime, then I decided to sing some funny songs. There was literally no one with me on the stage and the only rhythm used was my snapping but the audience was helpful with that.  
And I did manage to make some of them laugh in the 15 minutes I had to find out what they thought was funny. I made mental notes and would let Jason and Jean Claude know. This club needed more funny stuff and some music thrown in between. Probably one day a week with a Jazzband or something. It was torture to sit through Ernie and his zombie. Why not make people enjoy themselves a bit?

Jason thanked me for coming, then send me on my way to Guilty Pleasures. I didn't find anything wrong with it, I actually caught Nathaniel and Gregory on stage and holy mother of Jesus, man! I caught Jean Claude on stage too. He was making the audience throw over money with just his words and the promise of a kiss. I pictured if one of his vampires sang very sensual lyrics, while still using his powers of mass manipulation the woman would all get pregnant simultaneously. Men singing sexy songs were sexy, plain and simple. I'd ask Jean Claude what he thought.   
After that, I made my way to Danse Macabre and I immediately knew what I didn't like. The music was awful. Kind of stuck somewhere between the 80s and 90s techno. No wonder some of the vampires didn't feel like they were enjoying dancing in the clubs. To that music, I wouldn't even want to get out of bed or even live.   
Notes to myself: Invite well-known DJs on more occasions, fire the current Dj, change music entirely and I knew I wasn't endearing myself to Jean Claude by saying that, but he'd have to let some of his vampires wear other clothes. Lycra was fine sometimes but you had to like it, and the 90s were kinda over. I'd also advise him to cater to 18-year-olds. Once a month or something. Put on some David Guetta or Nicky Minaj, offer actual cocktails, not this disgusting stuff they called alcohol and put in two vampire bouncers at the door who were really good at finding out who was lying and who wasn't.   
His vampires would have to keep themselves in check some more of course.   
And what I didn't quite understand, why didn't he have a Burlesque club or something, where women took off their clothes for men and women but didn't actually drop everything. He might do some musical numbers actually, have more room to play with the dancer's creativity.   
I'd work at a place like that. I'd coordinate the dancing and singing if he wanted me to. Hell, I'd do all the singing if need be.   
A particularly bad song forced me to step up and throw the Dj off his turntable. The protests didn't interest me and after I threatened to tell Jean Claude he was ruining the club, he left.   
I looked through his MacBook and found his private music folder full of the stuff I'd rather hear at a club like this. I made some mental notes again before waiting for this bad song to finish, then let the silence speak for itself. Some people booed and a few of the vampires stared at me funny, some probably a bit pissed of.   
I took the microphone and for the first time ever used my powers to make my voice sound sweet and alluring, but still innocent. I was staff, don't be mad at the staff.   
"Sorry for that, ladies and gentlemen, we seem to have some technical problems. I'll put on some music and you guys decide if you'd rather hear a nightingale sing or a sloth bore you to death."  
I turned the music up and the dance floor filled itself. Good job on my side, I'd say.   
Hannah, the manager at Danse Macabre threw me out then, but she was smiling. She had probably hated the music there too and was happy someone did something about it.   
I made another mental note to ask Jean Claude if anyone had ever complained about some of the stuff I really needed to change. If the answer was yes, I'd give him a piece of my mind.

It was 4 am in the morning when I left Danse Macabre and went back to the circus.   
Jungkook hadn't answered any of my calls or even messages and I knew I had been dumbed. Pity, really. He was great in bed.   
I walked home slowly, feeling the cold breeze of the night hit my skin and I felt cold. I was a vampire and I felt cold. "The cold never bothered me anyway..." I whispered.   
I levitated upwards, trying to get higher every time. I lost control on the second floor of a house and fell back down.   
I scrapped my hands and my knees, otherwise, I was fine. The wounds healed almost immediately and they didn't hurt.   
What hurt was not knowing where Jungkook was, not having seen him in over 12 hours.   
Was that how kids dumbed each other nowadays? 2 or 3 days of happiness, then followed by silence and unanswered messages? Man, that sucked.   
"Jungkook", I whispered into the night. Silly, really. He wouldn't hear me. I could go and check his hotel but I didn't want to do that. That would have looked desperate and pride kept me from running after a guy that didn't want to answer my messages.   
I felt despair at that moment. True despair, but I didn't understand why. Then I felt afraid. So many feelings that didn't make any sense to me.  
I made myself ignore everything and go back to the circus. Perhaps Jean Claude had some time for me when I returned.   
I felt like being in his presence would relax me a little. Probably...

~Jungkooks Part~

The worst part about having a mate is not being close to them, the legends said. Once found, their souls call and cry for each other, suffering from the moment they are apart until they are reunited again.   
Jungkook's suffering was contagious to his brothers, which is why only one of them watched him in his prison cell at a time.   
He was chained to the wall like a dog, heavy chains keeping him in place but that didn't stop him from struggling against them. He had already bruised his wrists where the handcuffs were holding him.   
"Let me go!" He had begged more than once and his begging had gotten louder every time his cellphone rang. He had counted it every time. She had called him 29 times already. She had written 10 text messages.   
He felt awful for making her wait, for making her worry.

The dungeon was one his ancestors used a long time ago to chain wolves that would go through their first change or were in heat. It was a bit outside the city so no one would hear him scream. And scream he did, at everything and everyone, especially at Namjoon when said person came with a bucket of holy water and started pouring it into his bite marks. It burned and hurt like hell and he screamed until his throat was sore.   
The vampire spell was gone soon after, but the soulbond remained. He felt her unease, her insecurity at not being near him.   
It was late at night when he heard her call.   
"Jungkook..." It was like she had been standing next to him. He heard her loud and clear. She was calling him. He had to go to her.   
Jungkook threw himself at the chains, pulled with all his powers, but to no avail. She was calling him. He had to go. He despaired of the chains, of not being next to her, of his brothers thinking he was only bespelled by a vampire. He wasn't. He needed to be at her side. He had to. Something inside him changed. Something was giving him power, the power to escape, to be with his mate.   
He pulled harder at the chains and they made a sound as if they were breaking but they weren't. They had been constructed to hold shifting wolves.   
Namjoon came back in, this time with a very big needle in his hand. Jungkook felt himself grow afraid of his brother. He wouldn't seriously put him out now, would he?  
"Hyung, please. She's calling me. I heard her call me!"  
"The only thing you hear is a bloodsucker, calling you to her side, to feed on you, little brother."  
Namjoon lifted the needle up and pushed some liquid out of it.   
"You don't understand! She's not hungry, she's sad and hurt I didn't come to her..."  
"She's so deep in your head, she can make you feel what she wants you to feel? This one is quite perfidious."  
Jungkook snarled in his brother's direction, his eyes changing to gold, his voice dropping a few octaves lower, a tone too low for his human throat.   
"I'll tear you apart, Namjoon. No one keeps me from my mate, not even you!"  
He pulled harder on the chains again and it looked like they might even break, but they held, even against the overwhelming power of a shifting wolf.   
"She's made you believe she is your mate so deeply, your body is starting to react, Jungkook. You're shifting. We will have to get rid of her to free you from her spell if holy water won't help."

Jungkooks older brother tried to inject some of the holy water directly into the bites but Jungkook struggled and moved around so much, he had to bind his neck.   
"Hyung, please. Why won't you believe me? She is my mate, the one I've been looking for all my life. I found her! Being a vampire doesn't change that she is my destined partner. Do you want me to experience the same loss as you and Jin when you both lost yours?"  
Namjoon hesitated for just a second at the mention of his mate. He had felt her death, even though he had never met her. The pain was indescribable and it lasted for a very long time. They must have tortured her to death and he had no idea how he came out of it alive. It was probably his brothers that gave him the strength to survive it and not go crazy. Jin just dropped one day, his heart had stopped and it took them a lot of reanimation skills to bring him back. The first thing he said when he woke was "She's gone..."   
His other brothers preferred to run from their mates since then. They hoped not being near them might save their lives. Until now they had succeeded. As times changed and humans stopped hunting them, the vampires were their only real enemies and even they had lost their precious witch that had sniffed out every soul bond one by one. There were just six left. They hoped they'd just never find them as long as they stayed away. Of course, they'd never come into their full powers like that but it was better than surviving the death of a loved one.   
It looked like Namjoon was mellowing but a cold determination to keep his brother alive won in the end. The needle found its way into Jungkooks flesh and his shifting stopped. Exhaustion got the better of him then and he lost consciousness once and for all.

~back to the Circus~

Jean Claude did have some time for me when I returned and listened patiently to everything I didn't like about his clubs.   
I rambled on about my ideas how they could be changed for the better, made more profitable and enjoyable, he listened, an amused smile on his lips.   
"It seems like subconsciously you do remember your major, petite Rossignol. I shall look into everything you have suggested. Including another club..."  
"Thanks, Jean Claude!" I said but flinched in the next second. Something had stung my neck. It hurt for a short time, then was just gone. Strange.   
We were interrupted by Anita entering the office, they had an appointment together for engagement rings and I excused myself while wishing them the best of luck. My master and his lady love were really cute when they looked at each other, totally love struck. I wondered if I had looked at Jungkook like that, then banished the thought. Who cared about a 19-year-old kid that wasn't able to answer his fucking phone?

It was 5 am in the morning. I knew the sun would be rising up soon but there was nothing I wanted to do. I returned to my room and laid in my coffin. No need for an empty bed.   
My eyes were closed for a long time when I heard a voice that sounded suspiciously like Jungkooks in my head. He was calling me and sounded sore, his voice hoarse as if he had been screaming a lot.   
"Laura..." he called, desperately. My name, again and again.  
What was going on here? I asked myself and got out of my coffin. I grabbed my phone. He still hadn't seen my messages or even responded to my calls. I called him and again, I was back to voicemail.   
This was bullshit, I told myself and got back into the coffin. "Laura..." someone called, desperately trying to get my attention.   
"Go away!" I yelled back at it.   
The voice stopped and I felt tired. So tired and exhausted, I crawled back to my coffin and closed the lid. I might as well try and get some sleep but all I got was more strange voices in my head.   
My subconscious must have been ahead of me because I then called the name of the person I wanted to see most.   
"Jungkook," I said into my coffin and I immediately felt pain in my hands and neck. I felt like I was bound somewhere, desperately trying to get out.   
"Jungkook" I called again. "Where are you?"  
I closed my eyes. I was in a dungeon, somewhere out of town, heavy chains holding me to a wall. It suspiciously looked like the dungeon I had first woken up in.   
"Jungkook, can you hear me?" The pain got worse like the prisoner was using everything to break the chains and come to me.   
I heard him scream my name. A scream so clear it was creepy. I knew I was alone, yet I heard him scream for me. I couldn't take this any longer. He needed my help, I had to go to him. I did something very stupid. It was almost dawn but I still left my room, ran upstairs and out of the circus.   
"Pettit Rossignol, have you gone mad?" Jean Claude asked in my head. "You will burn in the sun..."  
I ignored my master's sensible warning. He... was calling me. He needed my help.   
"Jungkook!" I called out loud, urgently willing him to respond. He heard me, I felt it. He was also going mad because he knew I was outside while dawn was near.   
"I'm coming for you" I whispered but the moment I wanted to fly, I felt my powers leave me. The sun was rising, weakening me so that I was kneeling on the floor, tired and almost bloodless. My heart had stopped beating. I wasn't breathing anymore.   
The first rays of sun touched the world, coming closer to where I was sitting on the floor.   
The voice in my head was getting weaker but still there, panic evident in his voice.   
"Run back inside! You'll burn!!!"  
I crawled back to the door I had come from, dragging my body slowly over the ground getting weaker the closer the sun was coming to me.   
It was sucking the life out of me the closer it came. So that was the price for being able to walk around during the day, absolute uselessness when being exposed to it. I'd never go outside by daytime again.   
My body started hurting, wrists, legs, neck, they burned even though I wasn't doing anything with them. The moment I thought it I had a vivid image of Jungkook hurting himself to come to my aid. He was pulling on his chains, cursing and screaming...crying.   
"Please, please, get inside!" was the last thing I heard before all my power left me and the connection was lost. I'm pretty sure I blacked out right in front of the door. I felt myself die and it wasn't pretty.

~Jungkooks part~

Jungkook screamed. His mate was gone to the world, killed by sunlight because she had wanted to come and save him. She was just gone. Before that, she was a buzz in his head, always there even though the connection had been shaky. Now she was just gone.

He'd called her when he woke up. Called her again and again, hoping she'd hear him. He was aching all over, the holy water in her bite marks burning in his veins, burning her out and still he felt her presence.   
He felt her confusion when she first heard him. Then his phone vibrated somewhere in the house and he heard. She was calling him. He needed to get out of this dungeon, out of these chains.   
"Jungkook, where are you?" She asked in his head. He threw himself into getting free.   
"Jungkook, can you hear me?"   
He could. Her voice, so afraid, so confused.   
He put more strength into his pulling. The skin on his wrists burned where he had ripped into them, his neck would surely bruise, just like his legs. He protested against his restraints with everything he had and it hurt but he didn't care. He needed to go to her. She was calling.   
"Laura!" he screamed, his throat protesting the repeated abuse but still he called her. He felt her fear then. She wanted to save him from prison. She ran out of her underground lair, right outside while the sun was seconds away from rising.  
That's when he felt the link weaken as she weakened. The sun was robbing her of her powers.   
"No..." he whispered, throwing himself into his chains. "Run! You'll burn!"

  
He had a vivid image of his mate on the floor while she was crawling away from the sun, getting weaker the closer it crept up to her.   
He went ballistic, trying to get out of his prison. She was dying, she'd die if he didn't help her. He was losing her, the image getting weaker with every second.   
"Please, please, get inside!" He begged, crying for her to save herself. Bitter tears streamed down his cheeks. She was dying and he couldn't help her!   
He felt her come to a halt right in front of the door, her heart stopped beating, she died at that moment and the connection was lost. Just when he first thought he had lost her. The connection was lost completely this time and Jungkook screamed, so loud and so long that his brothers came to look after him.

They found a broken shell of their youngest brother, slumped against his chains, tears running down his face, his heartbeat weak, his breathing shallow. Blood was running down the chains that held his wrists. He had finally broken all the skin in his effort to get free.   
He looked at his brothers, all of them stricken with grief. They knew that look. It was the same as Jin and Namjoon had when their mates died. Their eyes, devoid of any good feelings.   
"She went out into the sunlight, trying to come and find me..." he croaked. "She's gone. I hope you're happy now, Hyung..."  
Namjoon realized he might as well have killed him, instead of having him go through his mate burning alive in the sunlight. That was cruel and Jungkooks eyes told him, he'd hate him for the rest of his life. What had he done?

Jungkook then slumped against his chains, too exhausted to keep himself upright and too filled with grief to keep himself alive anyway. His mate was gone, because of him. He didn't want a life where she wasn't with him, not after having found her, having been with her, smelling her sweet scent, tasting her body.   
His brothers could only watch as their younger brother... vanished. He vanished right in front of their eyes. While his elder brothers had chosen to be with their family, Jungkook chose to be with his mate and if he couldn't be with her, he might as well disappear.   
His brothers tried to call him back but to no avail. He ignored them. He ignored everything but the sweet pull of his mate´s voice, calling him away.

tbc~


End file.
